


If We Die, We Die Together

by Criztalkey



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Mob, Angst with a Happy Ending, Assassins & Hitmen, Badass Katsuki Yuuri, Badass Victor Nikiforov, Blood and Violence, Dark Katsuki Yuuri, Dark Victor Nikiforov, Denial of Feelings, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt before Comfort, Implied Viktor/Chris, It's a journey so plz suffer with me, John Wick Inspired - Freeform, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Trafficking, Organized Crime, Possessive Behavior, Power Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Protective Victor Nikiforov, Stockholm Syndrome, Underworld Organizations, You Have Been Warned, if it's not clear from tags this is a dark mafia assassin AU, means of torture, questionable actions... like a lot of them, sex sex sex sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-04-11 14:10:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19111276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Criztalkey/pseuds/Criztalkey
Summary: “Yuuri...You know if I don’t own you and fuck you to scent you, they’ll think you’re worthless and shoot you in the head, or worse, pass you around to get sold to the highest bidder who might keep you until they kill you.” Viktor gave the young Japanese the reality of his options that were ahead of him.Sighing, Viktor shrugged nonchalantly. “Personally I would take the former. At least you know you’ll die now as opposed to years of being passed and tortured, not knowing who you’re going to get sold to...and when you’ll die. With me, you’ll be safe.”--------------------Viktor is an ex-assassin turned "Director", a powerful figure in the Underworld and he’s on his way to kill Yuuri who belongs to another Underworld organization in Japan for leaking secrets... However, things just don’t go that way, instead, he gives Yuuri an option to get out of his dire situation by being his.This world was inspired by John Wick with the hotel sanctuaries and assassins.





	1. Prisoner

**Author's Note:**

> This world was inspired by John Wick with the hotel sanctuaries and assassins. This was written for AU week, Day 4 A/B/O in the [18OI Discord server ](https://discord.gg/jRXfSXc) for being a great and supportive server!
> 
>  **Fair warning up front :This is a pretty dark fic in the sense that there are assassins, weapons, drugs, violence, questionable actions, and omega trafficking. But other than that...it's peachy...or it will get peachy.**
> 
> Thanks to [Dedica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedica/pseuds/Dedica) for the beta! And [Linisen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen) and Tundra_Kitsune for the sense check and cheer,and letting me know that I haven't gone the deep end.

_He was dead._

Yuuri opened his eyes, then closed them when he was greeted by darkness, rejecting reality. He lost track of time as he lay shivering on the cold hard concrete floor. All he knew was that it was the dead of winter, dark, and he was stripped naked with his hands chained to a large pillar in the basement of the Tokyo Metro Hotel.

Okay, maybe not  _completely_ dead. He was still aware he was in the Hotel. And while they were allowed to torture people in the basements, they weren't allowed to kill anyone in these "Hotel Sanctuaries".

Although, if no one knew about his existence here, it didn't matter.

The air was damp and smells of something metallic. Yuuri knew very well this was the smell of blood, and by the shooting pain in his gut and the stinging cut in his mouth, he could guess it was his own. Or, possibly others, he thought, as the smell was too strong to just be from him. Yuuri recognized the basement to be the place where unknown people got flushed down the drainage system, so he wasn't the least bit surprised about the smell. Nor was he surprised why he was in this situation in the first place.

No murder should happen in any sanctuary hotels in the Underworld, but if these deaths were unrecorded, and no one except the organization running the Hotel knew, then it didn't occur.

Staring into the darkness which was quickly making him dizzy on account his glasses weren't on him, Yuuri shut his eyes and figured he should try to move positions. But as soon as he heard the clanging of the chains he was shackled to, he felt a jolting pain shoot down from his wrists to his ribcage, where another set of pain was setting in and slowly realizing itself.

His wrists were bloodied from how crushing the chains were against them. He scoffed, they didn't tie him against the pillar, that would've been more uncomfortable. At least in this position, he could lie down and close his eyes, waiting for his inevitable doom. He didn't even bother moving at this point, knowing if he moved an inch everything would hurt.

He shivered and sucked in a sharp breath. Why did he try to be a hero? Why did he think he could get away and implicate this organization? He worked for this group, taking care of their finances and books ever since he graduated from college in Detroit. He was the appointed Bookkeeper for the Metro Hotels under the Minami organization. So why did he betray them and end up in their basement where they dealt with shipments and mysterious disappearances of anonymous people?

Easy. He was here against his will from day one. His options were limited: either pay back a stupid debt and be sold to the highest Alpha bidder, have his family work for them, or he could work for them. It was an easy decision on what Yuuri decided to do right after he left college and was thrown into this dilemma.

As long as his family was safe, it didn't matter. At first, he tried to make this arrangement work.  Putting his head down, he diligently and quietly worked in the organization until he was trusted to be the Bookkeeper. That meant having to record names of assassins, hits, shipments. As long as he did his job, they left him alone.

He tried to push away all the nightmares the organization brought in. He turned a blind eye to everything cruel they did to innocent people, but after a couple of years, he couldn't do it anymore. Yuuri accepted that he wasn't built to ignore the horrors that went on in horrible organizations like these. The reality that there were a plethora of awful people in this world, and he was contributing to it did not ease his soul.

The breaking point of this organization came to a head when they killed another person he was working with. An operator that manned the kill-orders, a sweet meek Omega, Keiri. She was murdered because she made a small mistake, killed instead of being sold because she wasn't pretty enough to sell.

Disgust twisted in Yuuri's heart after that, he hated them, hated anyone attached to any of these organizations. He knew at the time, it was either escape and try to bring the whole operation down or die sometime down the line when they didn't need him. He decided to take this path.

He heard the loud sound of the metal door to the warehouse opening and Yuuri quickly snapped his eyes shut, he couldn't move anyways, so he was lucky on that front. He could play dead, he wasn't far from it.

His fear heightened as he heard footsteps walking towards him. Judging by how the last few days went, he was anticipating a kick to the chest, so he braced for it.

But it never came. Instead, Yuuri felt soft cotton covering his shivering body. His eyes fluttered open to see a baby-faced Japanese boy gazing at him with worry.

"Kenjirou-" Yuuri muttered when he recognized who it was, his throat scratchy, he realized he hadn't had liquids for a few days.

He was more at ease knowing it was just Kenjirou Minami, his friend ever since he was forced to join this underground organization. He was the youngest the sweetest Alpha he knew, and also one of the sons to the head of the Minami organization.

Looking around, Kenjirou knelt down and took out a key to unshackle Yuuri and continued to drape the shirt on him, helping Yuuri’s hands through the sleeves. Yuuri felt his body cracking at the movement, but it was either endure the pain trying to get into something warm or freeze while being in pain - he picked the former. Sucking in a painful breath, he finally got into the shirt but had no strength to button it up, so Kenjirou did it for him. Yuuri felt better already, he gave a faint smile to his friend.

"Yuuri, they're going to sell you or-or kill you. Why did you do this?" Kenjirou whispered frantically. "I'm so sorry they did this to you, I am going to do something about it-,"

"Kenjirou move away from him," a loud voice came from the entrance causing Kenjirou to jerk backward and stand up. Yuuri recognized this voice to belonging to Kenjirou's brother, Hideaki Minami. The head enforcer of the group. His job was to get stuff done, even if that meant killing people.

"You have to let him go!" Kenjirou started before his pleas were utterly cut off. He was the youngest of the Minami family, often the most ignored. That was why they became friends. Kenjirou used to sit with him as he did the books for the group because he was never taken seriously. Yuuri enjoyed his company and didn't hate him at all. He was just a child who didn't ask to be in this family or this life.

“So sweet, you put something on the little shit,” his brother mocked before grabbing the chains on the floor to cuff it back on Yuuri’s wrist causing Yuuri to grimace. The temporary relief his wrists felt was gone.

"I told you not his face!" Hideaki snapped at another person that shuffled in. "Akio, if you need to hurt him, do it anywhere else. Leave his face and genitals. We've just put him on the market. An untouched Omega this pretty will be worth a lot."

"Fine, but I am ready to teach him another lesson for screwing us over." another voice, whom Yuuri shuddered upon hearing, popped up. Akio, the second son, was a Beta and a really sadistic enforcer. His favorite past time was choosing the best weapons to torture enemies. Yuuri despised him. One of the many reasons Yuuri was ready to die exposing them was because of how brutal their means of torture against people and their rampant trafficking of innocent Omegas.

He knew what was coming next, he just didn't know where. He just knew the impact would be landing on anywhere else but his face and his genitals.

"Please stop!" Kenjirou shouted before being silenced by Hideaki.

"Shut up," Hideaki said menacingly. "Akio, don't bruise him too much, please, we still want the option to sell him." Hideaki reminded Akio again.

The sound of boots against the concrete scraped in, panicked this time. "Sir, a Director is here!"

"Fuck? What Director? Which Org?" Hideaki swore.

"Imperials. Nikiforov."

"What the fuck? What? Why?" Hideaki all but yelled before shuffling out, dragging Kenjirou with him. This eased Yuuri. If he were to get hit he'd rather Kenjirou not see it.

Yuuri shuddered as he heard footsteps coming closer, he just wanted to yell out, kill me now, but knowing they would oblige, he decided to keep his mouth and eyes shut.

He didn't have to wait long before he felt a painful and sharp hit to his ribs. The blow vibrated through his body, and he felt it hit to the back of his spine like his chest was being crushed. It painfully cut the air off to his lungs. His eyes shot open as he desperately gasped out for breath. He folded into a fetal position, ignoring the previous pain to his gut and wrists. Mouth gaping, he attempted to suck air back in and breathe.

"Good Morning," Akio said with a murderous grin when Yuuri had the strength to look up at his tormentor. The man squatted by Yuuri and grabbed his hair, forcibly pulling it. Yuuri's scalp burned.

Gritting his teeth, Yuuri glared at him and spat a clot of blood mixed with spit in his tormentor's face with whatever moisture was left in his body. Akio winced, and Yuuri saw the rage in the man's eyes, he countered that with a lopsided smile.

The man jerked Yuuri forward by his hair, causing Yuuri to sit up against his will, and without hesitation, Akio landed another rib-cracking blow to his chest. Blood rushed to his head, and the pain from his gut to his chest attacked him, knocking him back dizzily. This time Akio let go of his hair, and Yuuri fell back with a thud on the concrete floor.

Yuuri didn't know if he broke his back or ribs, and he didn't care anymore. He could feel his motor functions shutting down as the cold struck his already weak and battered body. He saw Akio cackle and brought up his fist to strike him again. Disoriented and broken, Yuuri saw his world dimming.

_This is how I die._

Accepting this, he slowly closed his eyes, slowly sinking into frigid sleep...until a musky, fresh evergreen scent floated into the room.

The air, which smelled like damp and blood seconds ago, was now filled and full of a scent Yuuri had never encountered before. It was a strong musky fragrance mixed with fresh sweet mint Yuuri couldn't discern. It flowed through Yuuri's nostrils, gathering thick on the back of Yuuri's tongue and burned its way into his brain. It engulfed him.

_What's this smell?_

In his distortion and semi-unconscious state, Yuuri then heard the most ominous, but oddly soothing voice. It must belong to the same person with the scent—they paired well together.

"Enough, what are you doing?" a powerful foreign voice growled out, calm, but threatening.

For a moment, Yuuri felt himself flicker to life, fearing he'd lose consciousness as he wanted to inhale this scent and listen to this voice as much as possible.

_Who was this?_

It was clearly an Alpha.

"Who the f--fuck are you to..to order me around," Akio started. The Beta clearly knew his place, the presence was hard to ignore. Akio's once-confident tone dissipated as quickly as it came because his words were stutters and if Yuuri weren't so exhausted, he would've chuckled out loud for Akio to hear.

"Excuse me, was I not clear? I said  _enough_ ," the voice repeated, in such a quiet yet so very deadly growl.

It sent shivers through Yuuri, as he struggled to open his eyes, but after the last blow to his chest, he was having a hard time to even breathe. However, he managed to crack his eyes open for a second and saw bright blue eyes gazing down at him, and after getting a waft of that scent... he peacefully drifted off to sleep.

* * *

When Viktor arrived at the Tokyo Metro Hotel, he and his associates went straight to the front desk. The Hotel was beautiful and smack dab in the middle of Shinjuku, near Golden Gai. It mixed into the hustle and bustle of Tokyo effortlessly. However, only the best and the worst kinds of people knew of thishotel, and it was evident when Viktor walked in.

The patrons of the Hotel were made up of all kinds of humans. From fat businessmen in their clumsy large suits, politicians with their mistresses by their side, to camouflage wearing assassins in black dragging their metal suitcases possibly full of weapons…these were the kinds of people the underworld hotels housed.

Viktor dressed his part in a three pieces crisp tailored grey suit and a light blue dress shirt with a large coat over his broad shoulders—he blended in yet still stuck out. He was upper echelon white collar all the way, and his gait and scent screamed it. The patrons of the hotel turned into whispers when he walked in, he demanded attention. Everyone who is anyone in this world knew damn well who he was. He was proud of it.

"Hello, how may I-ah, Mr. Nikiforov, we weren't expecting you." The lady behind the concierge said, trying to hide her shock at his entrance. She started clicking on her computer to find his name, but her confusion was apparent.

He couldn't blame her, this whole trip to Japan was completely abrupt; therefore, no announcements were made when he rocked up to the hotel. This was his first duty as newly appointed Director of the Imperials was to deal with the Minamis, one of their affiliates and organizations in the Underworld Org stationed in Japan. They had a rogue Bookkeeper, who had all the information about the Underworld, and was caught trying to leak it out to the world. In fact, a couple of secrets were successfully leaked by this Bookkeeper, but to what extent, was this trip's purpose of finding out.

"I have business here directly with the Minami's. Take me to The Conference Room." Viktor said. The conference room was where the weapons dealing held place, and it was usually below street level, so no one could see anything.

"O-okay, I'll let Minami-san know. Do you need a room here, sir?"

"No, I have other accommodations," Viktor replied. He was definitely not staying here. His closer affiliate's organization was with the Nishigoris, and he would rather stay there.

"Very well, sir," the concierge nodded, picked up the phone and spoke in Japanese, informing the right people that he was here.

"Mr. Nikiforov, you are expected in the conference room. Please take the elevator down to C." She said, passing him a swipe card that he took.

Once in the elevator, he swiped the card as his associates walked in behind him. Nothing on the elevator panel lit up as the door closed and moved down.

Viktor took a deep breath and closed his eyes, a growing headache creep up on him, he knew this was due to his upcoming rut. He usually spent it locked in a room for days with a willing partner to get it out of his system.

Sometimes being an Alpha really sucked, Viktor thought to himself. And not just because of all the responsibility that came with being the newly-appointed-Alpha-Director of one of the largest underworld organizations, or the big bullseye on his head for being an ex-assassin. No, it was because of his impending rut that he completely forgot about before jumping on a plane to Japan.

Viktor sighed, he didn't like traveling for any business within the month of his rut. He didn't want people seeing him stripped down to something so animalistic and unhinged.

He was known for being eerily calm and level-headed. It was what scared his enemies and allies alike. While everyone else acted on some sort of emotion, Viktor came off as having none.

"Stop sighing, old man, you're the new director now. You can't show your weakness." Yuri Plisetky, known as Yura, his youngest and most skilled assassin grumbled behind him.

"Yura, shut up, he's antsy it's nearing his rut, and he has no plans on partners." Mila, his red-headed Bookkeeper, smacked the blonde over his head while Georgi, his enforcer chuckled at that.

"Thanks for handling the catty cat, Mila."

"But seriously, you are unbearable when you are in rut. So where we're staying has rooms that can tend to your needs, and I reached out to Takeshi if he has any, uh,  _quality_ omegas around." Mila clicked around on her tablet.

Viktor sighed again. However, Yura was right. Being the newly appointed Director of his organization, he couldn't afford any problems. He couldn't be the reason that this long-standing elite organization went to shit under his watch.

Now, as one of the most powerful figures in the underworld, he was the proud owner of several properties, including hotels. These "hotels" were safe sanctuaries for the seedy underworld that housed assassin's, businessmen, politicians that had business in the underworld.

Viktor, for example, doesn't permit drugs or omega trafficking in his hotels. Other organizations, however, like the Tokyo Metro Hotel allows and deals in it. So, depending on the organization that owns those "hotels" they had their own rules. However, the underworld was a whole network of organizations all running under the universal underworld rules. As long as everyone abides by each organizations rules, and no blood was shed on any organization hotel grounds, everything was as it should be.

"Talk about the Bookkeeper, the weapons shipment, and we can go back to Tokyo Castle Hotel," Viktor told his plans to Mila, Georgi and Yura. He wanted to get straight down to business and to kill a couple of birds with one stone and go back to another affiliate hotel owned by the Nishigori's which he was on better terms with—not that he didn't like the Minamis, he just didn't trust them. They also dealt with Omega trafficking, which he looked down on. He didn't need to waste any more time chatting, especially with his rut ready to hit in a day or so. He needed to be clear-headed and cram in as much business as possible before falling into a useless animalistic state.

When the elevator came to a halt, it opened to an entrance of a well-polished marble, which led to an entry of a large room. From afar it was an extravagant room with quartz floors and walls with matching slick leather sofas in it. However, there was a single door off to the opposite side of the room. Viktor figured it would've been the shipment warehouse entrance. There were no windows for obvious reasons.

Stepping out to the hallway and into the room he was greeted by the eldest Minami son, Hideaki, an alpha and his youngest brother, whom he remembered as Kenjirou, was meekly standing behind him, clearly upset about something.

"Mr. Nikiforov," Hideaki bowed curtly. "Welcome, I was not expecting you here."

Viktor nodded. "Minami-san," he greeted back politely and looked behind him to nod at the youngest Minami son.

Then abruptly, out of nowhere, it hit him. The smell of a distressed sweet omega almost knocked him to his knees. His skin tingled, his brain turned fuzzy, his eyes glazed over for a second.

Something was off, and it was calling to his inner alpha. Right now, it was telling him to run towards that scent. Without second guessing, he turned on his heels and darted towards the lone door next to the conference room, ignoring all the yells that echoed behind him.

The door opened and led to a larger hallway that had a couple of doors, this was definitely where all the illegal dealings went down, whether it be drugs, or weapons shipment movement. The scent was coming from the last door in the hallway and he went straight for it. It was ajar and what he saw beyond it burned through his brain.

In fact, a growl was ready to erupt from his chest, but Viktor had to mentally tell himself to calm the fuck down, even though he was currently witnessing something that set his inner alpha off. Once he stepped into the room, he focused really hard to keep his voice calm.

He was ready to rip the person beating a defenseless omega apart. His heart was racing, his breath was heavy, and his mind was set ablaze. The scent that led him here was one of a distressed omega. He smelled a few distressed omegas before, but not to this extent, this was the first time it ever affected him like this.

He had to blame his rut. The distressed omega scent was too unbearable for him to ignore. Fuck, were his pre-rut symptoms just getting out of hand?

"Mr. Nikiforov! Akio!" Hideaki yelled out running in between Viktor and the person beating the omega. Viktor could hear his associates walk up behind him.

He steadied his hands, taking out a cigarette from his pocket and Georgi automatically walked up to light it for him. Viktor shoved a hand in his pocket and took a long hard drag of it before exhaling. He tried to calm himself down before turning around to look at the Minamis.

"What the hell is this?" Viktor demanded, wasting no time. He looked at his three associates and gestured his head towards the person on the floor. They automatically walked over to the prisoner to check on him

He then glared quietly at Hideaki, then darted his look behind him where his other brothers were. Akio, he recognized finally, was the little shit that was beating a defenseless omega not too long ago, was standing there with an ugly look plastered on his face. And Kenjirou looked less stressed out, in fact, his face was more relaxed than when he first walked in.

Viktor didn't know why he was so irritated seeing Akio beat an unknown Japanese man. He had to chalk it up to his rut attacking him. It also didn't help that Japanese man he just saw was one of the most beautiful things he's seen in a long time. He emitted such a strong sweet smell, it honestly knocked him senseless.

"We were correcting mistakes. You would do the same knowing he would affect your operation would affect you as well?" Hideji mentioned. "This kid handled our books, which includes finances, shipments, assassins names, who their hits are, which organization they came from, and which person ordered the hit," Hideaki emphasized as if Viktor didn't know where he was going with this.

Viktor's lips twitched. He eyed the prisoner on the ground.

"So this is the bookkeeper? And you're telling me that because you couldn't handle one kid you were going to bring my business, alongside others, into this? Is this how the Minamis run their operation?" Viktor's lips thinned.

The other's mans face crimsoned in shame, exhaling in anger. Viktor was waiting for him to say something scathing to him, but this one was one of the smarter brothers on this group.  He knew Hideaki wouldn't say anything. He could feel the anger radiating for the Beta brother behind him glaring at him.

"Yes. Clearly, you are very up to date with this matter. So, you see, Mr. Nikiforov," Hideaki essentially kept his voice steady, and Viktor appreciated that. "We are very valid with our means of, uh, correcting."

"I doubt that. You would've killed him once you found out about this, which is what I would've done. I wouldn't torture him, I would've killed him. Which is why I am here. Why haven't you killed someone who is a huge threat to your operations, as well as mine and countless others?" Viktor asked.

"We still have more questions to ask him," Hideaki said, and this seethed an already irritated Viktor.

"No, you don't. You're keeping him alive for your other operations, aren't you?" Viktor asked. "What's his name?" He demanded.

"It's none of your business," Hideaki answered, but the shock in his face told Viktor that the other alpha instantly regretted it.

"Just a minute ago you were telling me that my business was going to be ousted by this person you were torturing, choose your words wisely, Minami-San, or we will sever off ties with this organization." Everyone knew what severing ties meant in the underworld. Once organizations go to war with each other it'll be a bad time for everyone in the underworld.

Gulping back a choke he shook his head. "Yes, we are planning to sell him in the Omega Market." Hideaki shuffled. "He's untouched and pretty enough to sell to the highest bidder. Bu-but if that doesn't work out then we'll kill him."

Viktor's eyes narrowed when he finally received his answer. "That's all I wanted, Minami-san. A straight damn answer. What's his name?"

"Since he's on the market, we can't disclose his real name, you know this," Hideaki said.

Rolling his cigarette between his fingers, Viktor rolled his eyes. As much as he thought this whole thing was stupid, he couldn't question it. That was how omega trafficking worked, and he couldn't disrespect those rules on other organizations home turf.

"Sure, now let me talk to him."

Hideaki rose up extending out his hand in a gesture to grab Viktor, but as quickly as he did that, he knew he made a mistake and jerked back when Yuri and Mila moved towards him. They moved quickly and quietly, ready to strike at any moment's notice when Viktor raised his hand to halt them.

Hideaki gulped as he took a few steps back and bowed in apology. Everyone in the underworld knew there was a certain radius in which you stayed away from "Directors" of organizations. If you didn't abide, you'd accidentally lose a hand or two. Few people in the underworld received this treatment.

"Apologies, Mr. Nikiforov, unless you're planning to uh, sample and inspect the merchandise, you don't have the right to talk to him. He's still our property." The other alpha said meekly, albeit his voice was more stable than before.

Viktor had to give Hideaki credit where credit was due. Despite how afraid this organization was of him they stuck to their guns and rules. Irritated, Viktor took another drag of his cigarette, smirking, as he stared Hideaki who darted his look away.

There are still rules here in the underground, and even though Viktor knew he was one of the most powerful figures in the underworld, he still had other countries and organizations rules to abide by. Viktor could easily say no and do what he wanted, but he also knew Hideaki would run to the Director of the Minami organization and announce that Viktor disrespected them on their home soil, which he was a guest in for business.

He abhorred it because he liked doing what he pleased, but the underworld had to have order, and he didn't want to be the reason there was political unrest in an already unstable black market. Plus right now, besides disliking their trafficking business, he had no reason to start any problems with the Minami organization.

He stretched the pause for a moment longer, just to watch Hideaki and his associates shuffle nervously waiting for his answer.

"Fine, may I sample and inspect the merchandise? And get out," Viktor demanded.

* * *

 

The first thing Viktor noticed when everyone walked out and closed the door was that the omega's scent radiated around him again. Without everyone else's scents to muddle the atmosphere, he could smell it again. That sweet, soft, yet strong smell that engulfed him. It wasn't as distressed or strong as before since the Omega wasn't being beaten to death. Now it was a mellow smell, but he couldn't shake it off. He smelled delicious.

Viktor had had tons of omegas over the course of his life, but this was such an unknown scent that he was drawn to it instinctively. The omega was now awake, still lying on the floor, only dressed in an oversized white buttoned shirt, which was stained in blood and dirt. He wasn't wearing anything else underneath, the shirt did its job by covering enough of his body, but showing enough skin to tantalize Viktor. The shirt just stopped short below the prisoner's ass, giving him a view of his thighs. They were pale, and thick, even though the rest of him was slender.  It was weirdly seductive to him, and he cursed himself for liking this vision right in front of him. Getting his bearings, and cock down, he walked towards the omega.

"You know, betraying your organization is an unforgivable cardinal sin," Viktor said as he sat on the one chair provided to him. Crossing one leg over the other, he sat back against the chair, placing his hands primly and proper on his knees. He watched the man on the ground in front of him.

Even through the paleness, malnutrition, and bruises, he could see how handsome the young man was. The Japanese man's porcelain skin was smooth, his disheveled black hair, sticking out in all directions looked boyish. His lips, which were bruised and covered in dried blood looked good enough to kiss. In fact, Viktor wanted to just reach out and brush his tongue across the man's lips to hydrate them. No one has ever aroused Viktor like this in so many ways. This threw him off because his initial plan to come here was to kill this man. No loose ends.

Instead, his heart throbbed for this man, and that was rare for him. He didn't know if it was because of his carnal instincts so close to his rut, but in general he barely had any feelings. He was usually calm, but right now, his senses were swirling and he just wanted to ravage this omega in front of him.

"What is your name?" Viktor asked.

The prisoner stayed silent, his eyes staring off into the distance, away from Viktor. He didn't raise his eyes to look at Viktor, however, Viktor could see the tension in his jaw, and the determined blaze in his eyes. He wasn't afraid.

 _'Oh this one is going to be interesting,'_  Viktor thought.

"It's none of my business what you did with them, but there are rumblings that whatever you were planning to do would've taken my business down as well. In my organization at least, you would be dead." It was true, usually Viktor didn't even need to talk to them, he would find out who, and pop, they disappeared.

Twizzling his cigarette between his fingers, Viktor smirked at the Japanese man, rocking his foot in the air.

"So what's your name?" Viktor asked again.

Still no answer. This irritated Viktor because he's used to getting answers, therefore it grated at him when someone didn't answer his questions. Also, it didn't help he was so affected by this Omega's smell—why was he so sweet?

Done playing nice, Viktor kneeled on one leg by Yuuri and grabbed his hair, forcing him to arch his back so he could look at him.

"How rude. You're supposed to answer me. You're actually lucky you're alive. If I caught wind of this first, we would've killed you with no questions asked," Viktor said, softening his hold on the Japanese man's hair, noticing the flinch that followed the grasp.

"The fact you're still alive because your organization wants to sell you in the market is quite remarkable. You should instead be thankful… Just as long as the market doesn't know you were the one that leaked all those information, Yuuri Katsuki."

The flash of panic in the Japanese boy's face was obvious. The clanging of the chains around his wrist echoed through the room as he tried to push himself up so he could sit up.

Ah, finally, Viktor caught his attention. Viktor knew his name, and that scared the omega.

"You didn't think I wouldn't know at least your name," Viktor smirked. "You did not only inconvenience my group, but you've also possibly inconvenienced other groups as well. They don't know who you are, but if they find out and know you're alive, there's going to be at least a $100,000 bounty on your head. And depending on how much of the information you leaked out that got to enemy hands, another few hundred thousand for your family."

"No!" the dark-haired beauty finally barked dryly.

"Ah, he has a voice."

"If they're planning to sell me, they're not allowed to tell anyone my name, I'm an anonymous omega," he said angrily.

Viktor nodded. "Yes, but I know, and that's all that matters."

"You've caused me a slight deal of trouble with your rebellion against your organization by bringing my organization into it," Viktor said twizzling his cigarette. "However, I bear no ill will towards you because I don't think my organization was your target." Viktor didn't believe this young Japanese man wanted to anger all of the Underworld unless he had a deathwish, he just did something utterly stupid.

"So, I'll give you an option to pay me back for your mistakes, and get you out of this… be my rut partner for this rut, or for however long I decide." Viktor proposed. "My rut is literally in a few days, and you're surprisingly convenient." Viktor couldn't believe what he was saying, but he had the largest urge to save this omega. To take him back, unchain him, and embrace him.

"Yuuri," Viktor started to use his name, and he could see the flash in Yuuri's eyes when he did. "You know if I don't own you and fuck you to scent you, they'll think you're worthless and shoot you in the head, or worse, pass you around to get sold to the highest bidder...who might keep you until they kill you." Viktor gave the young Japanese the reality of his options that were ahead of him.

Sighing, Viktor shrugged nonchalantly. "Personally I would take the former, at least you know you'll die now as opposed to years of being passed and tortured, not knowing who you're going to get sold to, and when you'll die. With me, you'll be safe."

"I don't believe you," Yuuri spat. "Whether they kill me, or you kill me, or the person who buys me kills me, what's the difference?"

Viktor grabbed Yuuri's chin and gently forced him to look at him. "You think I'm as bad as them? I might be, but rest assured, I would be a nicer master to have than plenty unknowns... It's a rough world out there. Do you know who I am?"

"You're Viktor Nikiforov, I know who you are. You're on everyone's threat list." Yuuri spat out as if saying Viktor's name was acid.

"Honored that you know of me." Letting go of his chin, Viktor took another drag of his cigarette and blew smoke to Yuuri's face.

"I hate smoke." Yuuri coughed and continued to glare at him. His sharp gaze sent electricity down his spine and straight to his cock. Yuuri was tantalizing, and it perked Viktor up.

"Oh, apologies," Viktor said throwing the cigarette away and putting it out with his shoe. "You know, Yuuri, I am actually against omega trafficking. I think it's barbaric. Not giving someone options and just buying them against their will is… inferior. I'm giving you an option that you never had before."

"But killing them without an option is?" Yuuri challenged. "You might not like trafficking, but you're known to just kill people. You're no different to anyone here. This entire world is disgusting."

"Touche, well, at least when you kill someone, it's a quick death, whereas, trafficking, well, you can live for a short time, or, if lucky, a long time in torture." he shrugged. "I know I won't torture you. I think trafficking is worse than murder, but we can debate the morality of this another time."

He watched as the beautiful, bound, naked man in front of him glared angrily. Even with his options being presented, none of them positive, he still had some fight in him. How he managed to live this long untouched with a scent so sweet and ravishing was a mystery to Viktor.

Viktor knew there was no way that Yuuri would get out of this alive without him, and he cursed his inner animalistic biology because he really didn't want anything bad to happen to this omega, so he repeated his deal.

"So, what do you say to this proposition?"

"Then just do it." Yuuri snapped, looking up at Viktor with a hateful glare. Viktor frowned, not happy at all with the answer. It was like Yuuri didn't even think about it, would he just go with anyone?

"That was quick. Do what? You know what it means if I buy you, correct?"

In the omega trafficking world, that means they had to pay up and then sample the merchandise. In order to buy and own him, Viktor had to sleep with him and put his scent on him, similar to a proof of purchase receipt. It was a cruel transaction, but this was how it worked.

One of the many reasons Viktor hated this side of the underworld, it was essentially putting a gun to someone's head, and asking them to beg, the least he could do was give Yuuri options.

Yuuri narrowed his eyes and sighed. "I used to work here. I know what it entails."

"Do you really?" Viktor asked, quirking a brow. "You just kept the books, I don't think you totally grasp what you're getting yourself into. I don't like taking people by force, I need a mutual understanding."

"I highly doubt that," Yuuri muttered before biting his bottom lip from saying anything else. It looked like he wanted to say more snarky things, and Viktor found that kind of endearing. This omega had a ton of fight in him.

A smile crept on the Russian's face. "I told you, I am giving you more options than what you had before. So tell me, Yuuri Katsuki, what's your answer."

There was a long pregnant silence between them, and Viktor just gave Yuuri all the time he needed to figure it out. It was a hard decision. Do you go with one monster, or wait for another one to come along? Although, Viktor didn't think he was a monster at all.

Hunching his shoulders, Yuuri bowed his head, his hair, looking soft and oily fell on his face, his knuckles bleached white from clenching his fist against the ground so much. The veins in his neck throbbed, he was furious, but throughout his emitting anger, Viktor was hopeful that the omega was clearly weighing his options properly this time.

Viktor watched as Yuuri bit the inside of his cheek, eyes narrowed, dragging his eyebrows close together.

"I understand that you have to… take me and then scent me to own me." Yuuri said through gritted teeth, clearly disgusted with what he had to say.

"Do you want me to?"

Yuuri sighed and looked back at the door. "If they don't smell that we had sex I'm good as dead, so it's your call. I am done playing with your games."

"Actually it's yours. Tell me what you want..." Viktor paused. "Tell me what you want in detail. If you really understand what's going to happen."

"Wh… what, no!" Yuuri aghast, as if something Viktor said was more shocking than anything else he said before this.

Viktor chuckled. The innocence pouring from Yuuri was evident here. The looked Yuuri gave him was panicked and horrified. Viktor couldn't help but give him a toothy grin. So, he was all tough and ready to die but when it comes to dirty-talk, he turns into an absolute teenager, panicking and backing up.

Viktor found this adorable, and when he leaned forward to clasp the back of Yuuri's head to close the distance between them, he moved so slowly to make sure he gave time to the omega to still have time to think about this. He could still back out, but the hunger in Yuuri's eyes and the slightly parted lips he gave Viktor allowed plenty of reasons for him to crash his lips against Yuuri's dried cut lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops had to break it to a couple of chapters, it was getting long. Next chapter which will be up soon, because... stuff happens.
> 
> \----
> 
> Glossary if you'd like to read.
> 
> EMEA Region  
> Imperials organization owns Imperials Hotels in Americas and Europe (HQ Hotel in St. Petersburg), does not own anything in Asia only affiliates. Affiliates in Japan with Tokyo Metro Hotels and Tokyo Castle Hotels.  
> \- Director: Viktor Nikiforov  
> \- Apprentice: Yuri Plisetsky  
> \- Bookkeeper: Mila  
> \- Head Enforcer: Georgi  
> \- Ex-Director: Yakov
> 
> Majestics org owns the Majestic Hotels in Europe. (HQ in Sweden, with hotels in Europe.) Chris is the second in command.
> 
> ASIAPAC Region Conglomerate is the large Asia umbrella organization that covers multiple smaller organizations in Asia-Pacific.  
> \- Nishigori organization owns the Castle Hotels (HQ in Tokyo,a few hotels in  
> Asia)  
> \- Minami organization owns the Metro Hotels (HQ in Tokyo,a few hotels in Asia)  
> \- Second in Command/Head enforcer: Hideaki Minami  
> \- Enforcer: Akio Minami  
> \- Minami Kenjirou is an apprentice, but not in training  
> \- Ex-Bookkeeper/Omega Prisoner: Yuuri Katsuki  
> \- Gil organizations owns the City Hotels (HQ in South Korea, a hotel in Japan)  
> \- Prince organization owns the Prince hotels (HQ in Thailand, a few hotels in Asia)
> 
> Will add more glossary and organizations as we go along because I am a sucker for these things.


	2. From One Monster to Another

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, thanks for the comments and kudos from the first chapter everyone! I truly appreciate it! Yes, I love John Wick, and how excited were you that Keanu Reeves was at the E3 Cyberpunk 2077 showcase?!?!?!? Badass like Yuuri and Viktor.
> 
> **Fair warning up front :This is a pretty dark fic in the sense that there are assassins, weapons, drugs, violence, questionable actions, and omega trafficking. Look at the tags <3 <3**

"Have you ever been kissed by anyone?" Viktor asked, pulling back to look at Yuuri's lips. They were now moist from their kiss but still bruised and cut. This omega needed to get hydrated—Viktor could think of more ways than one.

He could see the shock and awkwardness coming from Yuuri, and he couldn't help but enjoy the look he had. Yuuri's eyes were wide open, his mouth was closed shut into a thin line and his face was beautifully pink from embarrassment. It was god awful adorable.

Viktor grinned. "I'm going to take that as a no, you've never been kissed before. Good."

He watched as Yuuri turned even more crimson red from his statement, he hit a nerve.

Yuuri was clearly irritated with him. "Are you mocking me? Just get it over with."

"No, I'm just letting you know that I will be your first and last man to kiss you. Remember that." With that, Viktor kissed Yuuri again, this time taking Yuuri so off-guard that his lips were still parted from talking. So Viktor took that small window of opportunity to thrust his tongue inside Yuuri's warm mouth and tightened his grip around Yuuri's neck, his other hand snaking around the omega's waist, locking him into place.

Viktor was again going to blame his actions on his impending rut. His 'talk' with the bookkeeper ended up with him wanting to bring him home. He already knew what his group was going to say. Frankly, he didn't care. He wanted to get this over with and own this omega. He had the urge to just get him out of these chains, fuck him, scent him, and take him home.

Definitely, his inner alpha talking, although while he usually shunned it, he wasn't complaining this time around.

_God, he tasted so sweet._

"Delicious," Viktor murmured, licking the metallic taste of blood off his lips. He had to stop himself from breaking out into laughter when he saw Yuuri's face. Yuuri looked as if Viktor took something away from him. He smirked, he was going to take a lot more than a first kiss away, that's for sure.

Omegas that were picked to be sold were all untouched—never claimed or bonded. They were pure virgins, and Yuuri was clearly emitting virgin pheromone stirring something crazy in Viktor.

It didn't help that Yuuri's face was flushed, his eyes were glazed, and his lips were parted, welcoming him for another kiss.

He looked insatiable.

Viktor tightened his grip on Yuuri's neck as if to prevent him from moving, but surprisingly, Yuuri only moved towards him, not away from him. The omega tried to grab him with his hands but the chains he was bound to tug against his wrist, Yuuri winced in pain.

Viktor frowned, he was aware that Yuuri was hurt from the chains but not to this extent. At closer inspection, he noticed Yuuri's wrists were cut and bloodied from the chains, it looked terrible. Gritting his teeth, Viktor slid his hands to caress Yuuri's wrists and held it for a moment, shaking his head.

"We have to get these off you, but first to do that..." Viktor gestured to the pillar Yuuri was chained to.

_"I'm going to fuck you against that wall."_

* * *

 

Yuuri thought he was going insane - he had to chalk it up to dehydration and survival mode kicking in. He understands why he was doing this, he needed to survive, and right now, this monster was his best bet. What was even more disturbing, was that he didn't abhor the touches this other man was giving him—it made absolutely no sense.

He didn't hate that his first kiss was taken by this gorgeous man, but he did hate the situation he was in.

Oh god, Yuuri thought he was gorgeous. There was something in him that wanted to grab onto the alpha, and without noticing it, Yuuri gravitated towards Viktor, as if his body was being pulled towards him. Shocked at his own actions, he was actually glad the chains around him bit into his wrists when he tried to move - it brought him back to his senses.

When Viktor caressed his wrist, Yuuri felt like leaning into the touch. He was confused by gesture—the alpha was being gentle.

_"I'm going to fuck you against that wall."_

Oh, of course, there it was. The alpha was only gentle because he wanted to fuck him…figures, but when Viktor murmured into Yuuri's ear, it made Yuuri shudder, and he felt his cock betray him. He cursed himself again when he felt himself get hot and wet at Viktor's words. His whole body tingled, and his body burnt up, with heat rushing down to his nether regions where he was starting to produce slick.

He was confused as hell, but he couldn't fight it. His body was reacting to this man's touch.

"Can you stand?" Viktor asked. "Although having you on your knees would be a beautiful sight, concrete floors will hurt you more than anything else. I'll hold you up."

Viktor hoisted Yuuri up to his legs, and he wobbled. The pain from getting kicked before overwhelmed him, and he gasped in discomfort. However, strong arms gripped his waist, and Yuuri got his balance stabilized. He managed to stand up but not without Viktors help anchoring him up. His cuffed hands were against Viktor's chest, and his whole body was flush against Viktor's.

"My-my chest hurts." Yuuri puffed, breathing in as much air as he could manage to fill his lungs without hurting. Standing up was exhausting.

"Shit, I know." The alpha said with concern. "Can you endure this for a while? I promise it'll be quick."

He could feel the man's athletic body against his, amongst other things. Looking down, Yuuri saw Viktor's rock hard cock was pushing against his trousers, and Yuuri could feel it against his stomach. He could feel through the cloth how large it was, oh this alpha was gifted. Yuuri heated up again and blushed profusely. He quickly tried to look away but ended up looking up at the alpha instead.

What he saw was something he couldn't discern. The alpha's eyes darkened, staring down at him, and he didn't know what it meant. Viktor still had his arms around Yuuri's waist, not letting him go, and Yuuri found this odd. Viktor could just push him against the wall and fuck him, why was he just holding him like this, so delicately?

They lingered in this position for another second before Yuuri felt another kiss to his lips. This time Yuuri relaxed into Viktor's mouth, there was no point in resisting. Plus, Viktor's tongue seemed to like to attack his -  Yuuri wasn't going to admit that he liked it.

Viktor's hands slid down Yuuri's waist going underneath the white shirt, and his hands gripped his ass. Gasping, Yuuri let go of Viktor's mouth and scowled at him. Suddenly he felt Viktor's hands dip in between his ass, swiping against his hole. Yuuri squealed from the sudden touch. Viktor's eyes widened when he pulled his hand back so he could show Yuuri what evidence he had on his fingers.

It had traces of slick on his fingers and Yuuri, again, felt like he could explode from embarrassment.

"You're wet. Are you enjoying this?" Viktor questioned, his voice tinged with shock and to Yuuri's annoyance and amusement.

"I'm- I'm not…" Yuuri had no idea what he felt as his bunched up hands gripped Viktor's shirt.

"Your body doesn't lie, Yuuri, that's the first thing you have to learn about yourself," Viktor tutted. "I haven't even done much stimulation… and you're already wet...All I did was kiss you..." he said playfully. Viktor gave him a sly smile, to which Yuuri wanted to slap away from his face for startling him like that.

However, that was the least of Yuuri's surprises— this time, Viktor dipped his fingers into Yuuri, breaching him, and Yuuri cried from the touch. No one had ever touched him there. Yuuri rarely pleasured himself unless it was to nurse a heat, which he hated having.

Yuuri's first heat started when he was 20, in college and he essentially spent it in a room, alone riding it out himself, until his best friend and roommate lent a hand. It was such a scary experience that he never wanted it to happen ever again. Ever since his first heat, he took suppressants and necessarily would push to only have one heat a year. Heats in which he would ride out himself and use toys to tide him over.

Viktor pushed another finger in, and Yuuri gasped at the feeling of being penetrated. It was so different than having toys up there. So very different. Even when his friend helped him with his heats throughout college, they used toys. His friend never used fingers.

"Yuuri, can you turn around and place your hands against the wall? It's easier for you and me." Viktor ordered gently, pulling his fingers out. Shame started to sink into Yuuri when he felt that he needed Viktor's fingers back inside to fill him. Yuuri felt real shame.

Shifting himself off Viktor Yuuri turned around, legs still weak and wobbly, but he managed to keep himself up and placed his hands against the pillar wall. Viktor was right, he managed to keep himself up easier like this. He felt Viktor grip his hips, holding him in place. The alpha ground his crotch against Yuuri's ass.

Hearing the zipper being pulled down, and his shirt being pulled up over his back, Yuuri grimaced and shut his eyes. Here it was, this was where he was going to lose his virginity, to an alpha he barely knew, in a situation that was life or death for him.

 _How did I get here?_ Yuuri thought to himself. He held his breath, expecting Viktor to just plunge into him, but a few seconds later, nothing occurred yet. He just felt a soothing hand being placed at the small of his back, and a whisper followed it.

"I know this is your first time, I'll go slow."

Perplexed, Yuuri glanced back over his shoulder, he could barely see Viktor, but he wanted to explain to Viktor he understood what this was.

"You don't have to- I- I know this is a business transaction." He comprehended the reality of his situation. "But thank you."

Viktor didn't have to do or say anything. He didn't have to be gentle, this whole thing was fucked up, Yuuri knew it, but he couldn't help but feel grateful Viktor was trying to be careful about this. In fact, it helped a little. His fear dissipated, however, it was still there.

Viktor reached out, seizing Yuuri's chin as he leaned his body over him. "Well then, let's make this quick, I'm going to own you now." Viktor acknowledged, leaving a kiss on Yuuri's lips before rubbing his wrist against Yuuri's neck.

Almost instantaneously, Yuuri felt a rush of tingles prickling his skin followed by Viktor's scent suddenly flooding around him. That wonderful musky, fresh evergreen smell enveloped Yuuri more strongly than before as if Viktor's smell were embracing him. The scent coated Yuuri's tongue and throat, and when he inhaled it in, it flowed through his body. A few seconds later, the prickling stopped.

He felt relaxed.

_Is this… is this what being scented meant?_

It all fell apart after that. Everything was happening too fast.

Yuuri was well aware his ass was out on full display, and he shivered knowing what Viktor was looking at. He felt Viktor move closer, his hands parting his ass. Before Yuuri could freak out and think, he felt Viktor's cock head rub against his entrance, pushing into him.

"Ah!" Yuuri yelled, feeling something ultimately foreign try to slide into his body and felt jolts of pleasure spike through him. He was astonished he was even wet enough for Viktor to slide his cock in. Again, Yuuri felt ashamed for producing so much slick to let this happen—was he that turned on?

The burn was intense, but as Viktor sank into him, Yuuri felt himself opening up until Viktor fully bottomed out inside him. Yuuri didn't realize he was holding his breath and had his eyes closed this entire time until Viktor's weirdly soothing voice floated into his ear.

"Breathe, Yuuri," Viktor whispered. "Tell me if it's too much." The alpha was entirely in him, and he had his front against Yuuri's back, his hands holding Yuuri's hips, so Yuuri could stay hoisted up and still.

"Huh?"

"Breathe, are you ok?" Viktor asked. Yuuri was so confused and wracked with pain and pleasure that he just nodded.

Suddenly, he felt a hand stroke his cock instead. The heat he felt coming off him was sending him into a frenzy.

Yuuri gasped and moaned at the touch. "Wh- what are you doing?" Yuuri asked in between panted shallow breaths. He didn't understand what was happening, why was Viktor pleasuring him? He didn't have to touch him like that, but it oddly made him want to wrap his arms around Viktor's neck, but he figured it was just because he wanted something to grip. The cuffs on his wrists were so bothersome, he just wanted to rip them off.

Another thrust breached him while Viktor's other hand was stroking him. Gathering precum that was pooling at the tip of his cock, Viktor quickened his strokes, prompting Yuuri to moan loudly. Yuuri was welcoming the pleasure from getting stroked and the foreign delight from getting fucked.

Viktor gripped Yuuri's hips so forcefully, Yuuri felt like he was already getting bruised from it, plus with the pace Viktor was ramming into him, Yuuri was certain he was receiving marks from this. Nevertheless, the pain was so different from getting hit. This pain was so immeasurable, Yuuri wanted it to go on. Little firecrackers went off in his brain when Viktor hit something in him that made his knees buckle, but he was thankful, Viktor had a full grasp on his hips to hold him up.

Yuuri cried out again when Viktor pulled all the way out only to thrust back in, hitting that same spot. His whole body was on fire, and Yuuri was overwhelmed with so many conflicting sensations.

Pain, pleasure, fear, excitement.

Clamping down on Viktor, Yuuri cried out when he felt hot spurts of cum being released into him. Gasping, Yuuri realized this was Viktor's heat flooding inside him, and the man kept thrusting into him until he emptied himself into Yuuri. This set Yuuri off, it was a feeling he's never physically felt before.

Feeling the conundrum between pain and pleasure melding, it nearly knocked him into unconsciousness. However, pleasure won and flooded his system, and his orgasm claimed him. White jets of cum spurted from him and hit the wall he was holding himself up against.

A minute passed as the two of them fought to catch their breath. He felt the weight of Viktor's body leave him when the man gently pulled free of his body.

Yuuri felt Viktor's cum run down his thigh, and he quivered. Viktor pulled him up, and Yuuri leaned against him, his back against Viktor's chest. His eyes fluttered to close.

If Viktor weren't holding him up by the waist, he would've collapsed. He felt like a broken rag doll. Every part of his body both simultaneously hurt and felt extremely good. Nonetheless, because of this, all his senses were overstimulated, and the injury from his chest slowly came back, attacking him into exhaustion. The pain finally caught up to him.

He slowly slipped into oblivion, however, the last thing he heard whispered into his ear before he willed himself to sleep, both frightened and exhilarated him.

"You're mine, for now, Yuuri Katsuki."

* * *

When Yuuri woke up, he was again, greeted by darkness, but this time, his surroundings were different. He wasn't on the concrete floor in the basement warehouse of the Tokyo Metro Hotel anymore. Instead, he was lying on a soft pillowy bed. The chains were off, there were bandages around his wrists where the cuffs used to cut into, and he felt clean. In fact, he surprisingly had on clothes, let alone clean clothes. He was in what seemed to be hotel pajamas.

Confused, Yuuri scanned his surroundings, it looked like a hotel room. He could still barely see since he didn't know where his glasses were, and at the rate he was going he was probably going to have blurry vision for a while. He could make out silhouettes of a dresser, table, couch were visible, and the curtains were drawn. He still didn't know what time or day it was. He hasn't seen sunlight in days. He wanted to get up, but with limbs and bones heavy and aching, all he wanted to do was continue sleeping, basking in the comfort of the softest comforter and pillows. Consequently, that was what he decided to do. This had to be the first time in weeks he was given a bed to sleep on.

He sank into the bed, welcoming the softness and freshness of it all, dozing off. He would've dropped back into a stupor if he didn't catch a whiff of a familiar smell that crashed into him, prompting recent events to overflow into him, returning him to consciousness.

Alarmed, his eyes shot open, his heart raced. He grabbed a pillow and squeezed it burying his face into it, trying to push his recent memories away. However, the smell was even more apparent on the pillow he just grabbed, causing a deluge of memories of what happened between him and Viktor flooding in.

Fighting the agony, Yuuri sat up but almost immediately, all the blood rushed from his head, making him dizzy. He fell back against the bed in fatigue. His body throbbed, and his head buzzed with pressure.

"Bad idea." a voice floated through the quiet darkness of the room, shocking Yuuri. He thought he was alone, he wasn't.

The next thing he knew, the lights were turned on, assaulting Yuuri's sensitive eyes. Wincing, he covered them until he finally got used to the light.

Yuuri turned to look at the voice, seeing Viktor in trousers, shirt and a vest, leaning against the doorframe. The man had a hand to his chin, studying him. Yuuri pulled the comforter he was under up to his chest, he didn't like that he was aware Viktor was staring at him. He also didn't like that he was attentive of Viktor's silver hair, free-fallen on his face, framing his well-sculpted cheekbones. He also didn't like that he noticed the muscles visible against the white dress shirt he was wearing.

Nor did he like that he remembered his touches and everywhere he caressed, especially inside him. Yuuri blushed profusely remembering the feeling inside him that still burned. He had to will himself to stop flaming up.

"Ye...yes. I-uh," he started to sputter, not knowing what to say.

"Don't get up too fast," Viktor demanded, pushing himself off the door frame and sauntered over to him. "You're pretty much broken."

 _Hah, funny, in more ways than one._ Yuuri thought gloomily.

"We had a doctor come in and check in on you… you have a ton of bruises, your wrists were wounded from the chains, but they bandaged that up. You also have a rib fracture." Viktor stopped next to Yuuri by the bed. "That's why your chest hurts when you try to breathe in so much."

Yuuri looked down at himself again to assess the damage that Viktor listed. His most significant injury was his chest. Akio did love punching and kicking him in the ribs to avoid his face. It wasn't a surprise he would have that much pain in his bones. His hand flew to his chest, it was definitely bruised, and it stung to breathe in so much.

"Rest for now, and there's medicine by the side of your bed. Make sure to drink it, it's something we got off the market where it speeds up the healing process." He picked up a purple vial that looked like a potion bottle.

Narrowing his eyes, Yuuri figured Viktor purposely left the word "Black Market" out of it.

"There's food coming up." On cue, as if the chefs in the hotel heard this man, the doorbell rang, and he heard the door open. Looking past the bedroom door, Yuuri finally noticed the hotel room he was staying in wasn't just a single room, it was a suite. His room connected to an adjoining part which he could make out as the living room, and at the far end was the entrance.

There was a young long-haired blonde boy at the door, taking the food from the hotel server. He swore loudly in another language and brought the tray of food towards the room he was in.

"Why the fuck am I errand boy grabbing food for this nut?" the younger boy snapped at Viktor while scowling at Yuuri. "Why are we feeding him?!"

"Yura," Viktor warned.

Yura threw the tray of food on the bedside table by Yuuri, not taking his eyes off him.

Yuuri frowned but nodded. "Uh, thank you."

"Aw, shut up." Yura spat angrily at him before Viktor grabbed him by the collar and yanked him back.

The younger boy spun around abruptly and raised his hand to knock Viktor's grasp away, but in what seemed to be lightning movement, Viktor grasped Yura's arm and twisted it.

Yuuri gawked. He swore if he blinked he would've missed how swift Viktor moved. The man was fluid, and he didn't move an inch, all he did was use one hand to subdue Yura.

"Too slow. Now, Yura, please get out and close the door." Viktor said calmly, but again, like at the warehouse, there was a tinge of threat in his voice. Yura scowled at him while gritting his teeth, and stomped out angrily.

Once the door slammed vehemently behind Yura, Viktor sighed and pulled out a cigarette to light it up. "Apologies, he's young, and has no manners."

Yuuri frowned. He wanted to know why Viktor was being so nice. The other man didn't have to accommodate him so much knowing that Yuuri was basically his slave -  there was definitely something going on here, and it took Yuuri to move his legs to find out why.

He felt something clasp to his ankle when he moves, and he pushed the comforters off him to check what it was. Looking down, he saw a gold dusted metallic black buckle with gold embellishments around his ankle, it sparkled unnaturally against his pale ankle. It also had a red dot next to it that was flashing every few seconds.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Yuuri froze, his eyes widened. He wanted to ask so many questions, but before he could open his mouth, Viktor answered him.

"Sorry, you're a wild card. I can't have you running out on me." Viktor explained without going into detail and didn't tell him what it was.

Yuuri knew damn well what it was.

"Are you kidding me?! An ankle monitor?!"

"Bracelet. Ankle bracelet, I made it so it wasn't chunky and ugly like most monitors." Viktor said proudly.

"That's not the point!" Yuuri almost yelled. "Why is this on me?!" he pointed at his ankle.

"Let's recap. You worked for your org for a couple of years as a bookkeeper, you then leaked all the information out to bring them and other organizations, including mine down, failed, and you tried to get away." Viktor summarized. "I think you're a flight risk that warrants a bracelet."

"Then why did you buy me if I'm a risk?" Yuuri boiled, he didn't understand what this alpha was doing with him.

"You were convenient, and my rut was calling out to me," Viktor said cooly. Yuuri wanted to smack the shit out of him. How could he just stand there appearing relaxed by this whole situation? It ticked Yuuri off that he was on edge while Viktor was so unbothered.

"Don't be mad, Yuuri," Viktor said in a sing-song voice. "It was either getting an ankle bracelet and being tracked at all times or being chained naked in a warehouse waiting to be sold to the highest bidder."

Yuuri gritted his teeth. "Technically weren't you the highest bidder?"

"Not really, no. There were several other bidders," Viktor smirked. "But I was there first, paid coins, and took you first. Also, The Minami org fucked up big time with you, so they had zero say in the transaction. I got there first and scented you first, there's all there is to it." He shrugged, taking another drag, blowing smoke into the air.

Yuuri was fuming, not only because Viktor was right, but because he was clearly taunting him, speaking about him like an object. He wasn't a thing and he sure as hell didn't owe Viktor anything, yet Viktor was talking to him like he did.

While this was definitely better than being chained, tortured, and sold in the basement of the Tokyo Metro Hotel, he couldn't stop but think he made both a big mistake and the best decision. His brain was telling him this was a mistake, but his body, his body, wanted the alpha to come closer and embrace him because he was mad.

He didn't understand this biology or feeling, but he was sure as hell furious about it.

"You can move about freely in this room, order anything you want, Yura will get it for you. However, if you call for help, or try to escape, that bracelet will blow up."

Yuuri's eyes widened, and his breath got caught in his throat. He felt a churning rolling in his stomach. He felt nauseous and wanted to vomit, the panic was rising. What- what the hell? What did he get himself into?

"I'm joking," Viktor laughed and replied really quickly. "I see you overworking your brain. Don't."

"That's not funny!" Yuuri yelled, fuming, as he grabbed the nearest object to throw at him. He couldn't find anything except pillows, but he didn't care. Picking up a long body pillow, with what energy he had left, he hurled it at Viktor.

It didn't go far as it landed a few inches before Viktor who just stared at the pillow on the floor unamused.

"I suggest you rest, Yuuri. Don't forget to take your prescription, you'll feel much better, I promise you." Gesturing to the vial again. "My rut starts soon, and you need to heal at least a little by then. You still owe me for saving you."

 _Saving me?! You're keeping me as a prisoner!_ Yuuri wanted to scream but decided to keep his mouth shut. His anger was evident on his face.

The alpha gazed down at him and gave him a lopsided grin. "We did have a deal, right? Or are you backing out of it? Because according to my proof of purchase, I can send you back within three days, or kill you which was my original plan."

Yuuri felt his world spinning again, bright colors stained his vision, the panic was coming back, but he managed to keep it down by closing his eyes. Even though it hurt his chest to do so, he took a deep breath.

Yuuri's face fell, realizing he descended from being a prisoner in one dark underground organization to belong to another. He went from one monster to another.

"No, I'm not."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Truly appreciate the comments and kudos! Hope you enjoy this!
> 
> Thanks to [Dedica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedica/pseuds/Dedica) for the beta! And [Linisen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen) and Wisteria for the cheer, and encouraging me to do this.


	3. Management, Not Service

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean, if you're reading this by this chapter, I probably don't have to give fair warning of _tags, tags, tags, tags, tags, everyboodyyyyy_ , but just in case. Tags!
> 
> Those who know John Wick World probably knows this territory of _Management vs. Service_ , and the High Tables, but I have tweaked the lore a little, have fun reading!

Viktor was somewhat enjoying his game with Yuuri. The omega had such fire exceeding anything he's ever met. He would get shy quickly, but he would also fight back easily. Such a rollercoaster. It was riveting. It ignited something in Viktor.

Nevertheless, he was slightly offended that Yuuri didn't find this situation more desirable than being chained to a pillar in the basement of a hotel. So he gave him an ultimatum like he did at the Metro Hotel. He questioned if Yuuri forgot that there were no returns, only disposal when one didn't want an omega. Watching Yuuri's defeated face told him that the omega knew his situation here was much better, but Yuuri's reaction still bothered him. Was he that horrible in Yuuri's eyes?

_Well, you did fuck him in the cold basement of a hotel while he was hurt. But for a good reason._

And Yuuri understood this.

"Don't look so sad, Yuuri. I assure you, you're in a more favorable situation." Viktor promised him. 

Yuuri flashed him an angry look, his eyes were intense, piercing, full of sparks. There was something in there Viktor couldn't shake off. 

Without saying a word, Yuuri laid down, drawing the duvet over himself and burrowing underneath it. Viktor stifled a laugh, it reminded him of a little child throwing a tantrum.

Viktor wanted to leave the room, but decided against it, and turned the lights off instead. He took a seat at the armchair across the bed. In the darkness, his eyes were trained on the omega underneath the covers. He could hear Yuuri's shallow breath and a little choke that came out. The omega was trying not to cry. Viktor sighed and waited until Yuuri's breathing started getting more relaxed, and finally, the omega fell asleep. Viktor himself was gradually dozing off.

Viktor was annoyed that Yuuri didn't find this situation better than being chained to a pillar in the basement of a hotel. Yuuri acted like he was as bad as the Minamis when all he did was try and save him.

He was in way over his head here, but since meeting Yuuri, all he knew was that his instincts were screaming for him to take the omega and whisk him somewhere safe. There was something to Yuuri that made Viktor want to take him, defend him, protect him, ultimately claim him as his own. Yuuri was undoubtedly not prepared for this world, but that spark in his eyes that would pop up once in a while said otherwise. 

This place was safe for him, and Yuuri wasn't safe back at the hands of the Minamis, or anyone else's hand for that matter. 

The conversation he held with Hideaki after he claimed Yuuri was telling. Reflecting back to what had transpired the day before, it was clear the Minami's wanted to dispose of Yuuri regardless. They were bewildered at first when Viktor walked out of the warehouse, demanding the keys to the chains Yuuri was tied to. They had asked why, but one whiff of the alpha and they could smell the omega on him.

Subsequently, when they rushed over to Yuuri, it was unmistakable that Viktor had staked a claim. The omega reeked of Viktor's scent - it was strong, and it was clearly still dripping down his thighs. 

Furious, the trigger-happy beta Akio nearly screamed, but his brother pulled him back. 

"I did say I was going to sample the merchandise," Viktor said nonchalantly.

"This isn't sampling! This is… this is theft," Akio seethed.

"Contrary, this is a transaction. I sampled, I bought, now I need a receipt." Viktor took out a gold coin with Latin phrases on both sides, and a shield with sun engraving on one side, and shield and the moon on the other. "Isn't that how this works?"

Hideaki and Akio stiffened. Viktor smirked. 

"But but we have bidders..." Hideaki started, his and his brother's eyes never leaving the gold coin Viktor held up.

Viktor tilted his head. "He's not untouched anymore, so clearly you have to tell buyers that, oh, how the bids will fall...secondly, do they have this?" Viktor asked twirling the golden coin in between his fingers. "You know this is more valuable. I'll give you three. This has precedent." Viktor took out another two coins. 

Both the Minami brothers bit their lips. They both knew the coins were a sign of currency in their world, they were more valuable, untraceable, and most of all, rare. The more of these underworld currencies you had, the more salutary your status was in this society.

With some hesitation and a very angry beta in tow, Hideaki sighed in defeat and signaled one of his men to unbind Yuuri. Consequently, Viktor raised his finger to motion Georgi to pick Yuuri up. Yuuri was out cold. No surprise there, Viktor did take him while he was still hurt, but he had to, or this transaction wouldn't go this smoothly.

Or, as smoothly as he thought it went.

"He played dirty…" Akio seethed.

"Akio, shut your mouth." Hideaki snapped under his breath. 

"What you do with your property is your choice, Mr. Nikiforov," Hideaki began. "But, just remember, he is the one that tried to betray all the organizations...so if you were to dispose of him…"

"I'll do what I want with him." Viktor cut him off. Studying the older Minami son's face, it was clear that they wanted to sell Yuuri, but with the caveat that he was disposed of later on. "Is this a disclaimer you give all your buyers? Here have the omega but don't forget to kill them down the line?"

Viktor didn't hide his disdain at the whole system. It wasn't a surprise he didn't like trafficking, but it irked him that they would have the audacity to tell the buyers how to treat the merchandise. It was disgusting, and that's saying something because he was a cold-blooded killer.

"N-no, it's just that you know what he's done, and since you know it's hard to unsee. Other buyers wouldn't know who he is, and we aren't going to tell anyone… with that being said…"

"I won't tell anyone about your stupidity, both with the leak that this omega did, his identity, or what happened to him."

Seeing the relief on Hideaki's face irritated Viktor even more.

"If this was your concern, you should've just killed him. How were you planning to sell him for extra cash and expect him not to spill secrets?" Viktor asked, tone sharp.

Hideaki shuffled a little, averting his eyes. "We have our ways. The omega knows what will happen if he slips up."

Viktor pursed his lips, raising a brow. "You either were going to plan a hit on him or use his family I presume, if you haven't already." The classic tactic as usual. This was why Viktor preferred killing. You'd get a name get in, kill, and get out. 

If there were casualties, well, then there were casualties. The look on Hideaki's face indicated that they probably had something on Yuuri, like his family but he wasn't interested in finding out.

"Then what's the actual status of the Bookkeeper you're going to tell the High Table?" Viktor asked.

Hideaki again shuffled nervously, beads of sweat forming on his forehead before informing Viktor, in the smallest of whispers. "Just that-just that we disposed of him. So.. so I suggest that if you were to dispose of him..."

Smirking, Viktor figured it out. They were planning to tell everyone they killed the Bookkeeper, yet sell him for extra cash, and then get someone else to kill him. 

"I'll only need him for my rut, and I'll deal with him accordingly after."

That statement made Hideaki breathe a sigh of relief, seemingly content with Viktor's answer. "Okay, great. This transaction then, will be completed... and sealed." Meaning, no one would know. "A pleasure doing business with you." 

"We're not done here. We still have weapons shipment to talk about, what route it’s taking, and where we are dispersing the weapons in Southeast Asia and Russia. I'll be in Tokyo for a while." Viktor reminded him as his people carried an unconscious Yuuri, laden with his scent, out quietly.

He remembered the looks the Minamis gave him, and one, in particular, caught his eye. The youngest Minami, Kenjirou, was smiling. Somehow, that bothered Viktor more than he thought. Did Kenjirou know Yuuri well? Were they close? Viktor at the time didn't understand why he cared so much, but again he chalked it up to old alpha dominance. It was a classic symptom of an upcoming rut of course.

Thinking back to it, Viktor wondered if he should've just left Yuuri there, disregarded the scent of the distressed omega, and just went on with his original business. So that this wouldn't be his problem. Except, it was impossible because once he detected him it was like a domino effect and that was all he could think about. It was heightened by the fact he touched him, and every part of his body reverberated with hunger.

Then once he slid into him, once he felt the soft wet slickness of Yuuri, it just engulfed him. And that was it. His usual composed character, lost control. It was inconceivable to him, at the time, because he never lost control, but it happened. There was never a time he held an omega close to him to claim, to want, to need. Even during his heaviest ruts, he never had the want to own or claim someone.

_Stupid fucking rut. This one had to be the worst._

Even right now, being this close to him, Viktor simply wanted to climb into bed with Yuuri, and sleep next to him. But he knew Yuuri was appalled by him and what he did to him.

Maybe joking that the ankle bracelet would blow up was a bit much…

"Why are you still here," Yuuri suddenly asked. Viktor jerked up. Did he doze off?

In the dark, Viktor saw a silhouette sit up slowly.

"Watching over you," Viktor drawled playfully, turning on the lamp next to him.

"It's creepy. You've been here for a while now."

"Oh?" Viktor looked at his watch. He did nod off. It was weird, he usually didn't let his guard down with anyone, but he did it here with this omega he barely knew. That was assassin blunder 101. Never sleep with anyone in the room, always keep one eye open. Was he getting rusty?

There was silence between them as they watched each other in the dimly lit room. Viktor noticed Yuuri hadn't touched his food, nor the prescription medicine in the vial on the side table. He frowned. Yuuri hadn't drunk or eaten anything since he first woke up.

"I suggest you at least drink medication." Viktor pointed to the purple vial. 

Yuuri narrowed his eyes at him. Oh, the omega didn't trust him, but he didn't blame him at all.

"I promise you, it's harmless. If I wanted to kill you, you'd be dead by now." 

"I don't doubt that, but that's not what I'm worried about," Yuuri countered, but he didn't move to take anything to eat or drink. The omega was being stubborn, defiant even.

Viktor grinned as he rose up to saunter over to Yuuri. He picked up the vial and looked at its contents. 

"This, they say, momentarily stops pain, and heals relatively quickly, it also cost a lot of money. So, it'd be a dear of you to drink this so you can heal. I wouldn't want to take you again while you're hurt." He glanced at Yuuri. "Contrary to what you think, I don't like to see you hurting," Viktor stated, taking a seat next to Yuuri, who quickly flinched and moved away. Yuuri continued glaring at him cautiously before replying.

"Then let me go." It was more of an order, not a plea. Viktor gazed at Yuuri, slightly adoring this challenging side.

"I promise I won't tell anyone anything. I realized I made a mistake. Nor will I breathe a word about this world to anyone, I just want to go home."

"Where's home?" Viktor asked gently taking Yuuri off guard by the question. 

Blinking, Yuuri looked like he was assessing his answer. Then he sighed.

"Somewhere by the beach," Yuuri said softly, his face falling as if he was thinking about home. 

Viktor opened the vial. "Then you're not from Tokyo?"

Yuuri shook his head, a distant look in his eyes. "Far from it. Where I come from, you can hear the sound of the beach, the seagulls…"

At that instant, Viktor opened the vial and took a swig of it. He swiftly crawled onto the bed, gently grabbing Yuuri who was in mid-thought so he could place his mouth on his. Startled, the omega had no time to react, allowing Viktor to swirl his tongue into Yuuri's parted lips, pushing the concoction into his mouth. Yuuri's eyes widened and gulped it down, not without a few drops spilling at the corners of his mouth.

 _But success nevertheless!_  Viktor thought as he proceeded to invade Yuuri's mouth with his tongue. He tasted so luscious, Viktor couldn't get enough of him. He continued kissing him until they both needed air to breathe. 

Yuuri's eyes were now half droopy, Viktor could've sworn it was full of lust, but he was probably telling himself that. Yuuri's eyes were hidden behind long dark lashes, his lips red from the kiss, and a trail of liquid was dripping down the edges of his mouth. 

Viktor's cock throbbed, he wished it was his cum that was dripping down Yuuri's mouth and not medication. He so severely wanted that mouth on him, in fact, he wanted more than that. He wanted to sink himself back into Yuuri's body, and feel that precious warmth again, but this time he also wanted to knot him, so badly. This was his rut creeping up on him telling him to claim Yuuri again.

His common sense though told him not to do it. Yuuri was still healing, and he was obliged to somehow get the omega to fathom spending three to four days with him just fucking him senseless. So for now, with all his strength, he slowly began to peel himself off this omega to leave him alone to recover.

As he pulled back, Yuuri suddenly whimpered and wrapped his arms around Viktor's neck, dragging him down for a hungry kiss. 

* * *

Yuuri was going insane, again, he was sure of it. Because he did not just pull his captor, whom, by the way, he was supposed to hate, down on top of him. He was supposed to be kicking and pushing him away, but instead, he wrapped his arms and legs around this alpha and attacked his mouth. He felt starved.

Like physically, ravenously starved for this man. It was like once Viktor touched him, his whole body was on fire and he needed more. 

Did the liquid Viktor forcibly pushed down his mouth cause this? Like one of those stimulant drugs? Yuuri had to assume it was. 

 _I need to stop, I need to fight it,_ Yuuri thought frantically, but his erection, which was tenting up his pajama pants, was thinking otherwise. Yuuri was beyond aroused.

Viktor clearly noticed his erection and moved his hand down in between his legs to palm at his erection, causing Yuuri to squirm underneath him. 

Yuuri groaned, wanting to get out of his pants, and Viktor helped by pulling them down, so Yuuri's erection sprang out, clearly leaking with precum.

Almost instantly, Yuuri's entire face pulsated from embarrassment, and he tried to pull his pants back up, regretting it already.

But Viktor did something Yuuri would never expect a captor would do. He slid down and closed his mouth over Yuuri's dick, flicking his tongue on the head of his cock and over the slit. 

The shock Yuuri experienced at the feeling of Viktor's hot mouth covering his dick, was instantaneous. Throwing his head back against the pillows, a strangled moan escaped Yuuri's throat, and he was disturbed by it, but it didn't stop his hands from sliding down his body to grab at the silver hair bobbing in between his legs.

Viktor slid his mouth farther down Yuuri's shaft, his tongue swirling around his hard dick. Yuuri wrapped his fingers around Viktor's hair even more, and pulled at it, holding onto him for his dear life.

Yuuri then felt a finger slide into him, and he quivered from shock and pleasure. He didn't realize his channel was wet, let alone slippery enough for Viktor to slide one, _no_ , two fingers now into him. 

He gasped, and almost came undone, feeling the sting of pleasure shoot up his spine when Viktor began thrusting his fingers all the way into him.

How was he already producing enough slick for Viktor to easily slide his fingers in was unknown to Yuuri, but he would think about the anatomy later on, for now, he wanted more.

So much more.

" _Oh, alpha, more,_ " Yuuri moaned desperately. He didn't realize he was begging out loud until Viktor's lips left his cock, causing another wretched moan to leave his throat at the loss of warmth.

It was then Yuuri panicked when he realized what was happening. He was just seconds ago pleading, and he was utterly appalled at himself. His hands untangled from Viktor's hair and flew to his mouth, attempting to stifle the ungodly sounds that were coming from it.

He looked down at Viktor, who was looking up at him with mischievous eyes, his lips were so close to the head of his cock.

"I-I,"Yuuri struggled to say anything, he didn't know what to say. Yuuri wasn't a sexual being, in fact, he was terrified of having heats, so he always used suppressants; therefore, all the sounds and movement coming from him was so foreign to him. He didn't know what to do with himself.

"Stop thinking," Viktor murmured before his tongue lapped at the beads of precum that formed at the head of Yuuri's erection. It succeeded at breaking Yuuri from his frantic thoughts. 

"Oh my god!" Yuuri gasped, closing his eyes and his hands found its way back to grip to Viktor's soft silver hair.

Viktor continued lapping at the head, and then the underside of his ridge. Tightening his lips, he took Yuuri's whole head, sucking lightly on it before taking all of Yuuri's hard cock into his mouth, sucking him hard.

Yuuri's hips bucked forward to push up into Viktor's mouth, as Viktor pumped his fingers into him. It was so slippery, Yuuri could feel Viktor adding a third finger in because it was just so wet. He never thought he could produce this much slick on a normal basis, but it was so easy to slide in and out of him. It has to be this drug inducing liquid, it has to be.

Yuuri found himself moving forward to thrust into Viktor's mouth, and then back to meet Viktor's fingers.

" _Ah, Ah,_ " Yuuri pulled Viktor's hair as he panted. His balls felt taut, and he felt his insides clench, he was ready to come. His thighs closed over Viktor's head, locking him in between him as if he was terrified Viktor might leave. Viktor continued to tighten his mouth around Yuuri's dick, his tongue swirling vigorously around the head, and his fingers working in and out of him with the same pace. Getting sucked off, and finger fucked at the same time was a feeling he had never, ever experienced before, and it was all too much for Yuuri's senses to handle.

With a strangled cry, Yuuri felt a rush of pleasure go through his body as he came, spilling into Viktor's mouth. He continued quivering at the impact of his orgasm, his thighs fell on either side of Viktor, releasing Viktor.

"Wow," Viktor chirped in surprise as he gulped down Yuuri's cum, wiping some off his mouth. Yuuri gazed tiredly at him aghast as trails of his remnants glittered on Viktors mouth.

"Oh my god, I- I-," he whispered, stuttering as he pulled up his pants over his sticky cock, feeling his face balloon up like he was going to explode from all the embarrassment. He had no idea what came over him.

Viktor chuckled. "That was delicious. You're already worth the price of admission."

Yuuri blinked, the haze of just cumming slowly fading, a pang went through his heart. For a second, he forgot he was a prisoner and not a… _not a what?_ Yuuri's thought trailed off. 

"Glad to be of service. That was... lovely." Viktor winked. "That medication is doing wonders on you. For now, I'll leave you. You need to be well rested."

Yuuri's face fell. "Oh, right, right." That was all Yuuri was for, right? His rut. That was what he had to be well rested for. Yuuri's chest hurt, it was his ribs, for sure. The liquid wasn't healing him, was it? 

With that, Yuuri watched Viktor slide off the bed and left him.

Yuuri hugged himself, wondering what the hell got over him. It had to be the liquid. Yuuri looked over at the vial, it's definitely a stimulant that made him so starved for this. Coupled with the fact he's never been touched like this before, it was a recipe for disaster and Yuuri quietly hated Viktor for this. 

He needed to get out before he truly became an actual sex prisoner, just drugged and starved for this.

* * *

After shutting the door to the omega’s room, Viktor let out a deep breath. It took every ounce of his fucking soul to leave Yuuri without sinking into him. His inner alpha was screaming at him.

_No, no, no, no. Get back in there and knot him you idiot, he was opening himself up to you! He was serving himself up on a fucking platter, you fucking. stupid. alpha._

He groaned, he really wanted to barge in there and continue what he actually wanted to do. He had no idea what came over the omega. When Yuuri wrapped his arms around him and technically begged him to touch him Viktor’s whole being just exploded. He felt his cock, which was already hard before, getting harder just thinking about it. The whole time he was sucking Yuuri off, his own cock was weeping. 

However, once he saw Yuuri’s erotic face, begging him to pleasure him, Viktor obliged, and only Yuuri’s needs were important. He relished in the way Yuuri squirmed beneath him, pulled at his hair, even though it hurt, pleaded for him, like he was the only one that could satisfy him. Viktor was enthralled and just wanted to see him come.

He wanted to pull out his cock out and jack off, but he heard something which completely and utterly deflated his erection. He heard the crudest shriek of his life coming from the living room.

“What the FUCK are you doing, VITYA!”

Viktors erection definitely deflated. Definitely.

Viktor frowned, poking his pinky into his ear, to clean out what he just heard. He was sure he was just hearing things. Looking around the living room, he only saw three of his usual associates looking nervous. 

“VITYA Answer me NOW.” The voice boomed again.

Realizing there was perched screen coming out of the living room coffee table, Viktor walked closer and a groan escaped him.

What he saw on the screen was a red seething bald Russian man. If Viktor wasn’t separated by distance, he would’ve guessed the ready-to-explode Russian man would’ve busted into the room by now, and probably literally cut off his head. The fact that he was fuming thousand of miles away from him was a blessing.

Viktor gazed at the three of his so-called friends sitting on the couch. 

“Which one of you called him?”

“It doesn’t fucking matter which one of them called me. This is something you should’ve told me!” screeched Yakov on the other line.

Sighing, Viktor walked over to the middle of the living room where the screen rested. Looking at the screen, seeing his clearly furious mentor and ex-director. He smiled and waved cheerfully.

“Hello, Yakov!”

“Don’t fucking pull that shit with me, what’re you trying to do?! Are you trying to bring this organization down Vitya?” Yakov seethed. Viktor could feel the anger radiating from the screen.

“Of course not.” Viktor waved his hand dismissively.

“Vitya you are _management_ now, not _service,_  but you’re acting like one.”

“You’re overreacting.” 

Yakov loved to remind him who he was now. Ever since he moved from service, which was the group that served management, he would always hear ‘ _You’re fucking management now, not service.’_ Service being roles such as operators, assassins, bookkeepers, concierge, cleaners and more. Management being Directors, Council, Admins. But even management all served the High Table, which is the ultimate authority of all of the underworld. The High Table was made up of powerful crime lords.

“You are up for one of the council positions on the Underworld High Table, do not fuck this up. What if they withdraw your name for consideration?!”

Ugh, the High Table talk again. Viktor dreaded it as much as the management talk. It really bothered Yakov that new Directors do not automatically get a seat at the High Table. They were to be evaluated and invited back to the High Table. Right now, the Imperials had no representation in the High Table, since Yakov stepped down.

He was freaking out, and Viktor understood why.

“You’re again, exaggerating dear Yakov, why would they do that? I’ve done nothing wrong except conduct legal, albeit, disgusting business on hotel grounds.”

“You say disgusting like you’re above what you just did, Vitya."

“ _Personally,_  not on business.”

“It’s business if you went to the Tokyo Metro Hotel _on_ business, and came out with a toy.” Yakov boiled. “You were supposed to go there and deal with the issue not to bring back MORE issues.”

“There won’t be issues. Why would you think there would be issues?” Viktor cast his team a look. No one actually knew who Yuuri was. As of now, he was thinking Yakov was mad at him for buying an omega - not because Yakov knew who the omega was. No one except the Minamis, Viktor and his three associates, and his intelligence knew.

“Viktor, are you listening to yourself? You conducted in trafficking which we do not do. It's like you're spitting on our values. Undo this and send the damn omega back. Never once has any director of imperials done this."

_Phew, just values talk._

Viktor couldn’t argue with that statement, but as usual, he wasn’t going to listen to anyone. That’s how he got this far, he wasn’t going to listen to Yakov this time around. Yakov raised him and brought him to this life in the underworld, he knew how to handle him and make him stop yelling at him at least.

“I understand.” Sighing, Viktor nodded and took a seat right across the screen so he was eye level with Yakov.

“Good. Wait- what,” Yakov trailed off, looking confused on the other side. Viktor hid a smile and kept his face straight, this was what he wanted, throwing Yakov off so he could stop yelling at him.

“I said I understand, and I realize what I did was wrong.”

“You’re not pulling that shit with me, your face shows me that you don’t think what you did was wrong at all.”

Viktor sat back, leaning against the armchair and crossing his legs. “You’re right, I don't think what I did was wrong. Other directors who sit on the High Table run actual trafficking and they're fine. I came to talk about business. I sorted it out, and at the same time, took something for personal reasons. I have a feeling this one might be useful."

“Fuck Vitya…useful for you!” Yakov grumbled, before slipping into a bunch of sentences, Viktor only vaguely catching _fuck, mistake, death, kill him,_ and a bunch of other words Viktor couldn’t make out. 

“Yakov, relax, I assure you I will run the business properly, and the High Table will be begging for me to join the council.”

Yakov rolled his eyes. “Because you can fool them, you can't-fool me. Snake charmer.”

“My best trait. Now, will you trust me Yakov? I’ll make sure affairs are in order here.”

“Don’t make me regret choosing you as Director and owner of all our properties, Vitya, don’t disappoint me.”

Viktor stared directly at the camera, hopefully proving to Yakov he was serious. “I promise.”

Hearing Yakov grumble incoherently on the other side made Viktor sure he was out of the clear from Yakov yelling session. Viktor thought Yakov was going to say something else but the screen disconnected. 

He blew a sigh of relief, he was out of the clear. Yakov was pissed off but he managed to diffuse that situation. However, how did he even know about this at all? When a transaction was made in any capacity, the seller, this being the Minamis, should not say anything. IN fact dealings were quiet unless someone talked. He looked up to eye three of his closest associates. Yura and Mila sitting on the loveseat couch, while Georgi was standing behind them, all three had their gaze cast away from him.

The room was silent as the three of them waited for Viktor to make his move. After eyeing them to study their faces, Viktor finally stood up.

“Hey, Yura. You now have the sole job tending to my rut, so if I need food or anything, you'd be doing it." 

Yura's mouth gaped open and he was ready to say something before Viktor cut him off again.

"Oh, you also have the sole task of babysitting the Bookkeeper. If he escapes, it’s all on you.  If he needs something, it’s all on you. With that being said, can you run and grab supplies for me to get ready for my rut?”

“What the fuck why me?!” Yura jumped up from the couch.

“Because I know you’re the one who ran to daddy.”

“Wha-what I did not tell him anything!” Yura started sputtering, looking at Mila and Georgi for backup.

He was betrayed really quickly.

“It’s definitely not us, Yura,” Mila snickered. “He knows I would never give him away, and Georgi’s too chicken to do so.” Georgi nodded to back Mila up.

“But it’s not me, I swear!” Yura yelled. “He just called us yelling for you, I had nothing to do with this.”

Viktor silently watched Yura, not adding anything else to the conversation. Silence fell on the group, only Yura’s heavy angry breathing was heard before he growled angrily, and stomped out of the hotel angrily, slamming the door.

* * *

Viktor sat down in the lounge of the Tokyo Castle Hotel, breathing in the smell of cherry blossoms and enjoying the sound of flowing water mixed with jazz, it was relaxing. Unlike the Tokyo Metro Hotel which was very City-metropolitan, the Castle Hotel had a traditional Japanese atmosphere blended with western style designs. Made to look like a traditional Japanese garden, the hotel floors were graced by Tatami-like flooring instead of marble, different sized stones were perched at the corners of the room, and beautiful bright plants and bonsai trees were scattered around strategically in the lobby. 

It felt nice being in this hotel, considering it was smack dab in the heart of Shibuya. Again, similar to the Tokyo Metro Hotel, only certain people knew of this place. Everytime he came to Japan, he would stay here. Mostly because the Takeshi’s were closer allies to the Imperials than the Minamis, whom, Viktor didn’t trust at all. But the Minami’s had a bigger stronghold in Asia, so they had to play nice.

The bartender passed Viktor a crystal glass filled with Hibiki Harmony whiskey, he needed to drink something to ease the burning feeling he had in his chest and his cock. He needed to get away from his hotel room because he could still smell Yuuri and he so badly wanted to embrace the omega, but he needed to give Yuuri time to heal.

He felt someone slide up beside him, another alpha, strong, close, familiar. Viktor didn’t have to turn around to know who it was.

“Hello, Chris.” 

“Hello Mr. Big Management Director Hot Shot, what brings  _you_ to Tokyo?” his friend flashed him a toothy grin, raising a finger to the bartender, who nodded and started whipping up a drink for Chris. Chris usually had the usual, one of the Hibiki Legends Collections, an expensive series of drinks in Japan.

“What brings _you_ to Tokyo,” Viktor gave his friend a side glance. Adorned in a red dress shirt, grey slacks with matching grey vest, the other alpha was a dashing man. He was also the second in command to the Majestics organization, who owned the Majestic Hotels. One of the EMEA (Europe, Middle East, Africa) region organizations. Also one of the Imperials, and Viktor’s biggest allies. It helped that they were also ex-assassins that trained together.

"Well I heard the Tokyo Metro Hotel had a beautiful omega for sale, but when I went there to _sample_ the merchandise, they acted like this omega didn’t exist.”

Viktor gripped his whiskey glass tightly, being cautious enough not to break it. He didn't like what Chris had just said. He felt an unnatural feeling starts to bubble in his chest. He chalked it up to irritation. Chris had that effect on him.

"You wouldn't know where that omega went, would you, Viktor? I was looking forward to seeing this one."

The feeling started to rise, and Viktor’s irritation moved on to anger, as it slowly rose in his gut but he knew it was illogical. The feeling was vexatious. His neck tensed up, and he clenched his jaw.

_This isn't me, what's happening?_

He knew Chris was joking, he’s known Chris long enough to know when he was just messing with him. However, it still bothered him that Chris thought about it, even if what his friend said wasn’t true. But what was he doing here? He felt like breaking Chris’s neck for even thinking of taking his omega.

Viktor frowned. _Wait, my omega?_

It’s true that technically because he bought him, Yuuri was his property, he even told Yuuri that he belonged to him, but his brain and chest acted like he was more than that. 

_More than what?_

Honestly, though, he did wonder if he didn’t get there first and Chris did, would Chris also feel the same attraction towards Yuuri? Yuuri was a gorgeous omega, and being an untouched one at that, would drive any Alpha wild. He felt more bubbling rise in his chest thinking about it. The more he thought about it, the more irrational he got. He hated it. Getting himself under control, he made himself relax, as he shook his head and shrugged.

Chris was watching him and smirked, taking a sip of his drink. "A lot going in your head, Viktor?”

“Oh you know, just work. While I thank you for your intelligence on letting me know who the leak was, I have no idea what you're speaking of." 

Chris rolled his eyes and scooted closer to Viktor so he could whisper into his ear. "You and I both know that omega for sale was the Bookkeeper, and _only_ you and I both know that. If I didn't take him, it has to be you...or, they sold him and we’re both too late?" Chris thought about it then shook his head. “No, can’t be, because I know you were already in Japan when the listing went up. So you’re one of the firsts to get there.”

“Spying on me?” Viktor narrowed his eyes at Chris.

“Hardly, you always walk into a hotel like you’re going for your coronation. It’s hard for anyone to miss you.” Chris smiled. “Considering you got all of the information from me, can I at least get a sneak at this omega before you kill him or whatever."

Viktor chose to ignore Chris. Sure, Chris was the one who gave him the intelligence on Yuuri, as they were both worried about how much this Bookkeeper knew, and what information he had. But other than humoring Chris, he didn’t owe him anything. If he feigned ignorance, maybe Chris would let it go.

No one could know he had the Bookkeeper, and no one else should know the omega he currently has was  _the B_ ookkeeper. Right now only the Minami brothers, Viktor and Chris knew his real name. If anyone else knew Yuuri’s actual identity, they would put a hit on him. Viktor deduced from talking to the Minamis that they were ready to put a hit on Yuuri, but, greedy as they were, would rather sell him. They acted like he was just a simple omega, told him to shut up so his family wouldn’t be in trouble, and whoever bought him can kill him later. Right now, everyone that wasn't the Minamis, probably thought the Bookkeeper was dead.

"I'm not actually here for the Bookkeeper, I'm on my way to Thailand. This is just a stopover to check my dealings here, and a courtesy check to my dearest best friends, and congratulations." Chris called the bartender over. “Please open your _best_ Japanese whiskey, for this fine sir that just became the director of the Imperials.”

The bartender bowed and went off to open a rare Yamazaki single malt whiskey, worth a few thousand dollars and brought out two diamond crystal glasses, and poured it, straight, as to not destroy its taste.

Chris took both glasses and gave it to Viktor. As Viktor took the glass and clinked it with Chris’s, the blonde leaned close and inhaled Viktors scent. Viktor gave him a side glance when he spoke.

"You have a scent on you," Chris's eyes narrowed, and that shit eating grin came back on his face. Viktor wanted to wipe it off his face with his fist but gloved. He didn't like getting blood on his hands.

"So? My rut is coming up.”

“Yeah, I know, I have your cycle in my calendar,” Chris winked. Viktor groaned he was far too close with Chris. “That’s why I was surprised to find you in Japan. You never travel so close to your rut.”

Chris shook his head. "But that’s just it. I smell that alpha on you, but this is a sweet subtle omega smell...and alphas don't associate sweet scents on them unless you have been rubbing yourself against one…"

Without warning, Chris leaned in really quickly to kiss Viktor lightly on his lips, something Viktor was used to. However, this time, Viktor growled and jerked back. His hands flying to his mouth.

“What the-,” Viktor had no idea why he just did that. “If you wanted to kiss me, just say so.”

Chris frowned, ran his tongue over his own lips. Viktor’s eyes widened.

“Definitely. an. omega. A delicious one at that. _Holy_.” Chris blinked at the taste.

And that was it, something set off in Viktor. That bubbling anger that was sitting in Viktor’s chest flooded up and ruptured out. His body tensed as his veins pulsed and twitched against his skin, his inner alpha growled. No fucking way did he just taste Yuuri. Even if it was second hand, the thought of Yuuri’s taste on another alpha drove Viktor mad. Swiftly, and with speed, he whipped out his knife he kept strapped at his heel, pointing it against Chris’s crotch underneath the bar table.

“Don’t ever do that,” Viktor said dangerously.

“Do what? I’ve also given you friendly kisses like that,” Chris grinned again, then he looked down at the glinting knife, surprised it was there. “Oh man, that was fast. I didn’t think you would react like this, so I had no time to pull this out.” Tapping his pocket, where Viktor knew a gun, or knife, probably resided.

"Well it's none of my business, I guess" Chris waved nonchalantly, but he was chuckling. "But, you took him so fast, Viktor. They didn't have time to even take down his listing in the underground web,” Chris laughed.

“It would be great if you shut your mouth, Chris,” Viktor said in a low dangerous tone. He tapped the edge of his knife against Chris’s crotch.

“You know you can’t kill me in a sanctioned hotel.” Chris quirked a brow, appearing unfazed by the knife against his crotch.

“Mmhmm, but I can certainly hurt you, right? Like, hurt your plaything that you love using the most.” Viktor pointed out with a smirk.

“Oh wow, the omega must be _really_ good for you to be so primal, I mean he tastes pretty good-- Ack!” Chris squeaked when Viktor grazed the edge of the knife cutting into Chris’s slacks.

“Okay, okay I’ll stop messing with you. Geez. These were expensive pants Viktor - tailor-made,” He sighed in relief as Viktor quietly pocketed the knife away and continued drinking his fancy drink.

“This drink and my entire stay here is on you,” Viktor announced. “You still have coin, don’t you?”

“Only if you tell me what’s up,” Chris said, his eyes glinting with curiosity. “You’re acting so primal, it’s fascinating! You're normally so composed. The last time you lost control was..." Chris caught himself before he continued as Viktor stiffened. "Anyways, as I was saying - fascinating. You need to tell me more." Chris laid his chin on his hands and batted his long pretty eyelashes at him.

Rolling his eyes, Viktor sighed heavily. “I’ll tell you once I figure it out. In the meantime, shut that heinous mouth of yours, Christophe Giacometti.”

Chris laughed again and winked. "Sure, if you give me a kiss.” He pointed at his lips.

Viktor narrowed his eyes and cocked his head, shaking it. “No thank you. You kind of taste disgusting now.”

“Ouch! I’d rather you cut me than say that,” Chris feigned being hurt, but laughed.

Viktor never cared for taste before. He’s been with plenty of omegas, betas, and even alphas. But now that he’d tasted Yuuri, he didn’t think could be without that taste, and right now he wanted to go back up to him, but fought the urge to do so. Hell, if he wasn’t being sane he would’ve thought the omega owned him, not the other way around.

He frowned and took a swig of his whiskey. He was the alpha and he owned the omega. _Right?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to Linisen, Wisteria, and Tundra_Kitsune for reading this over!
> 
> Also, thank you for the comments and kudos. I actually love reading your thoughts on this because I, myself, am pretty conflicted with Viktor. Like I love him, he's prettyyy dark, but like in a soft way? Is this even possible? Who am I even anymore? But thanks for reading, I appreciate knowing there are others out there that find this interesting!


	4. It's Burning...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for making ya'll wait but I come with a long chapter! Again, I have to preface this is a _dark-ish mafia/Assasin fic, hence will have some dark undertones, so check the tags_. Glossary will be at the end of the chapter if you need to refer to the organizations, I've added some more and will add more as the story progresses. Have fun reading!!

Viktor sighed as his black car came to a halt in front of an old, but beautiful, theatre building in the middle of Harajuku. He did not expect his morning to be packed with meetings, so naturally, he was agitated this morning. His driver opened the door, and Viktor stepped out leaving Mila and Georgi trailing right behind him. He always had at least one of his three companions with him. Today Yura was on omega watch back at the hotel and Viktor was rather jealous of him. He would preferably be at the hotel attending to an omega than be outdoors right now, but alas, he was the new Director of his organization, so he had to participate in some of these meetings. Earlier, he received a message from another ally of his organization, The Primas, to meet them here.

They strolled towards the theatre that was nicely perched in between modern shops, blending into the background, though it looked charming compared to the glittering grating stores next to it. A sign on the door proclaimed them “Closed,” but the doors automatically opened up for him when he neared it. Two young ladies, hair tied up into a tight bun and dressed in black leotards, greeted him and pointed him down the red-carpeted hallway to another larger golden door in the building.

Viktor nodded in acknowledgment and walked in with his associates. They were now entering the Primas’ territory. He had never been to this branch of Ballet Schools run by this faction.

Walking in, he was welcomed by beautiful, soothing classical music. _Ah_ , [Piano Sonata No. 16 in C ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U64_i_d2mSA)major was playing. A lovely sound he was used to when growing up, these were one of the more calming music to dance, relax, and practice murdering someone to.

He did love his classical music.

As he got closer to the sound, the door at the end of the hallways opened, and the melody filled the room. It was a small but beautiful theatre that could hold around 150 people, with a second-floor balcony overlooking the stage. With the theatre being small, the music sounded extremely rich.

The plush seats were the same red velvet color as the carpet, and the stage had half a dozen beautiful ballet dancers in red and gold doing pirouettes to the sound of the rhythm. They were all uniform, and sharp, like soldiers on stage.

Which were exactly what they were in this space. They were beautiful soldiers.

Mila and Georgi lingered at the entrance of the door as Viktor strolled to the only seat occupied in the theatre. Another alpha, a woman, she exuded strength, was sitting down. The brown-haired alpha had her hair loosened, and fringe clipped back firm, pulling her features back tightly. Not your typical ballet teacher, but her face was stern, lips pursed in a thin line, eyes trained on the stage.

"Hello, Minako."

"Hello, Viktor. Just in time for the pas de deux," She responded, as the danseur gracefully emerged on stage, grabbing the prima ballerina into an embrace. "Please, sit down." Her eyes never leaving her ballet dancers on stage, as she tapped her long slender fingers against her crossed legs to the sound of the music.

Viktor glanced sideways at Minako, the second in command for the organization called the Primas, the Principal was what people called her. Bothersome, was what he knew her as.

"The acoustics in here are lovely," Viktor finally said, looking around at the small theatre. Ten-foot ceilings and column-free interior would attribute to the sound. This place was much smaller than the mammoth Primas' ballet school in St.Petersburg, but it still held the same charm as their main headquarters.

"Thank you. A smaller class than our American and European counterparts, but enjoyable to run nevertheless..." she paused.

"How are you doing?" she asked, finally looking at him when he took a seat on the red velvet seats next to her. "Having fun with your Japanese omega?"

Viktor's left eye twitched, already regretting taking a seat in the theatre.

"Ah, I thought transactions were a secret in this society." Viktor was questioning the validity of secrets in the underworld in Japan, seems like everyone knew he bought an omega. Everyone being Chris, Yakov and now, the Principal second in command for the Primas. These were one too many.

"Nothing gets past me in Japan, Viktor." Minako's eyes narrowed inquisitively. "All I know is, you bought an omega, from Japan, and that's all my intelligence told me." She smirked. "I thought the Imperials frowned on such a thing."

"We do, that practice is disgusting."

Minako scoffed. "Then why did you do it?"

"I don't know, this one was… interesting," he answered curtly, cutting the conversation off as much as he could, but Minako wouldn't let it go.

"So interesting, you decided to buy this omega knowing your background?" she asked, then quickly shut her lips when Viktor tensed up.

Viktor was silent for a moment before putting a couple of things together, choosing to brush off Minako's pass at his history. "Oh, so you're the one that told Yakov, not Yura."

"No, I did not, I told Lilia," Minako affirmed. At hearing Lilia's name, Viktor leaned back against his seat and exhaled.

 _Oh no,_ Lilia Baranovskaya. Head of the Primas, the Prima Assoluta, she was an equivalent to a Director, she just didn't run a hotel.

Instead, she ran a network of ballet schools that were both trained in classical and contemporary ballet and assassins. The St. Petersburg ballet school was where Viktor and Chris originally trained.

A considerable amount of the underworld organizations received their assassins from her schools. She was a force to be reckoned with, and most of all, she was closely affiliated with the Imperials, in more ways than one.

"You do know those two are married. She would've told him." Viktor tapped his fingers irately against his crossed knee, glaring at Minako. He knew the ongoing conversation was going to give him a headache.

"Formerly married," Minako corrected as if that would've changed anything. It did not.

"Currently still sleeping together," Viktor responded with disgust, recoiling at the thought. Just thinking about his old Director and the Prima Assoluta of the ballet school getting it on was too much for him to fathom.

"Oh, god, please don't remind me." Minako's eyebrows lowered, pinching together at the same thought, she shook her head vigorously as if trying to kick the image away.

"I will remind you as much as I want, for selling me out," Viktor replied.

"Whoops." She was not sorry.

"Great, now I have a mad cat walking around from this misunderstanding," So maybe Yura didn't run to daddy to tattle. Deep inside, he knew Yura wasn't to blame, but he had trouble keeping trusting anyone completely. Sure, he believed the three of his bodyguards with his life, but sometimes, he didn't trust anyone entirely, which was alright for him. He managed to get this far without trusting anyone.

Minako smiled. "Hm, that's not my problem. Still learning to trust? To rule to lead is to trust your people."

"That's the first thing your humble academy teaches us, is to trust no one. You forget I came from this school of thought, Minako," Viktor tsked at her. Her advice was terrible.

"I'm not the one with an angry teenage blond with a penchant to kill walking around," Minako snickered.

"Primas, such gossipers." Viktor peered at her. "Would love it if you could keep your pointy little toes away from my business."

"Please, we never gossip," Minako balked. "So, who is this omega that caught your attention anyways?"

"You just confessed to ratting me out to Yakov and Lilia, why would I tell you anything?" He rolled his eyes.

Realizing not much was known about the omega or who he was, Viktor decided to keep mum. He wasn't telling anyone about Yuuri or his real name. It seemed like the consensus of this transaction only ran as far to he bought an omega, and that was all it was.

"I'm just very interested in this omega that has gotten the flighty Viktor Nikiforov's attention. This is very surprising, even for you," she smiled. Viktor knew she wouldn't drop asking about the omega until he gave her something worthwhile.

"Fine, if I tell you a fun fact, will you tell me why you brought me here so I can leave?"

Minako's eyes flickered with interest. "Depends. What can you tell me?"

"Fun fact that I just gathered is that he's a ballet dancer, apparently, or used to like to dance." That was all Viktor was going to give Minako. Reading the dossier on Yuuri was interesting, and that was what he did the entire morning before being cruelly dragged to his meetings. He made Mila dig as much information on Yuuri before he was a Bookkeeper. He went to university in Detroit to learn business, and his minor was in the arts. He was classically trained in dance, and it was such an odd mix, but it made him curious about Yuuri even more than he already was. The former Bookkeeper was way more interesting than he thought.

"Really?" Minako raised a brow in interest. "Now I am extremely interested. When you're done with him, he should come to the Primas, we dance, and we kill."

"I don't think he's the killing type." Viktor smiled before pausing to think about it. Yuuri's dark eyes flashed into his mind, and once those words left his mouth, he had a small feeling it wasn't true. Even though Yuuri was firmly against killing and their world, there was just something about Yuuri that led Viktor to believe he was special.

Minako rolled her eyes and picked up her pen, pointing at the ballet dancers on stage.

"Everyone's the killing type in our world, Viktor. Especially classically trained ballet dancers." She then pointed the pen at him and pressed the blunt end of the pen, a sharp blade jot out from the tip where the ballpoint once was, it was dripping with ink. Viktor knew it wasn't just ink - it was poisonous ink.

Minako smiled. "So unassuming, shy and frail, yet so deadly." She winked at him.

Chuckling, Viktor nodded, he had to agree. Minako had a point. Yuuri wasn't made for this world, but the fire in his eyes and mannerisms said otherwise. There was something innate in Yuuri he couldn't put his finger on. Maybe he should provoke him more? Viktor kind of found it foreplay annoying Yuuri.

"Well, anyway, I've heard you only bought this poor omega for your rut, our meeting here was for me to give you this." Picking up a square velvet box to the seat on her left, she passed it on to Viktor along with a white prescription bag.

Viktor looked inquiringly at the box that was given to him,it looked like a jewelry box. He slowly opened the blue velvet box and frowned when he discovered the contents of the box.

"Is this... a choker?" he asked, looking back at Minako whose eyes were trained back on her dancers.

"Exactly what you think it is, Viktor," she replied without looking at him.

Picking the necklace-like choker by its end, Viktor studied it. It was a 12 inch woven gold-dusted mesh choker, with tiny gold beading linking the threads. As annoyed as he was with seeing the choker, it would remarkably complement and suit the feisty omega back in his bed as an interim choker. It was so subtle; it would blend well with his skin tone. This was an adequate accessory until perhaps Viktor could get him something else, something along the lines of shiny diamonds with gold linings. While this was a lovely subtle choker, there were definitely others that would suit Yuuri, much, much better.

His thoughts then slipped and drifted into wishing Yuuri was naked on the floor, on his hands and knees, adorned with a beautiful diamond-encrusted gold choker around his slender neck, hair tousled from Viktor gripping it, mouth red from being ravished, thighs dripping with slick and his cum.

Fuck, he shuddered. He was getting hard and quickly stopped himself before he dispersed any smell from his arousal.

It wasn't difficult to stop himself from getting aroused because he instead focused on how laughable this current exchange was.

He sighed wearily, realizing what this meant. This is exactly why Viktor hated the biological makeup of alphas, betas, and omegas - who gives a fuck if he was in a rut or not. Does the whole world have to fucking know? How did the entire world seem to know anyways? He let out another exasperated breath, nostrils flaring.

"Before you get mad, I've been told by someone, that we don't want any surprise bondings or pregnancies happening while you're here, that is all," Minako explained, possibly sensing the loaded tension in Viktor.

"Do you think of me as such an animal I wouldn't be able to control myself, Minako? Bonding is essentially a death sentence, and any trained assassin knows this. I am genuinely offended." He has never once had the need to want to bond with anyone. With or without going through a rut, ever.

_Ever._

Minako shrugged, raising her hands up. "Don't get mad at the messenger. I'm only told I was to find a choker and birth control pills, give it to you because quote _'this fucking boy doesn't know what he's fucking doing, and I don't want him fucking up our organization and affiliates, so help me God, Lilia!'_...end quote."

Fucking Yakov, talking through Lilia. Viktor was internally fuming but just locked his jaw from saying anything. He felt like a child all over again, where his adopted parents in the form of stern Lilia and screeching Yakov watched over everything he did, and everything he did was wrong.

It was ingrained in him from the moment he could understand words that bonding is a death sentence for anyone. Anyone who was bonded with someone made for the most convenient targets. Instead of one target, you now have two targets, especially if the bond is strong. It's essentially like getting a two for one deal. Kill one, incapacitate, or even kill the other.

Being an assassin for all of his life, falling in love was a detriment to anyone who lived in this world. That was why no one with their right mind in the underworld would ever be bonded. Even if someone were to stupidly bond, they went out of their way to hide that fact. Feeling the pain of a murdered bonded mate was far more excruciating than death itself. Viktor has seen it first-hand when he had to kill bonded mates because he couldn't find his actual target. Once you kill a mate, the other half was as good as dead being in some sort of numb state, almost brain dead, as if the other ceases to exist. Therefore, he would never make such a mistake, ever.

_Ever._

"A choker is by definition telling me, I am an animal that can't control myself, and I don't think Yu- uh, the omega would like it so much." Although Viktor thought, it would look delicious on him.

"You misunderstand us. We are a trusted ally for the Imperials, Viktor. Lilia is only looking out for you and the organization. Both of our organizations. We send our best assassins to the Imperials, and you keep us safe. We want to keep it that way," Minako asserted.

"I understand that, but Lilia should mind her own business. It's like she doubts me as well, and I have enough of that with Yakov."

"We don't doubt your leadership at all. I'm here to help you." She paused and looked at him with curiosity. "Have you ever kept one before? An omega I mean," she asked.

Viktor rolled his eyes. "I have had omegas before."

"No, Viktor, as in kept one before," Minako said crisply. "It's different having omegas as cuddle buddies, but living with one, and keeping them… like a partner? I mean I don't know what you're planning to do with this poor soul after this, but if it's not for just your rut period, you need to think about some things, actually a lot of things."

Viktor thought about it and shook his head. He's never even had a partner for anything. He never actually thought about it. Grabbing Yuuri and getting out of the basement of the Metro Hotel, was the priority with him. He stuck Yuuri in a hotel, but that was as far as his plans went.

 _Shit_ , he really didn't think about it.

Minako let out a breath and pursed her lips." It sounds like you and your ragtag team of alpha and betas have no idea how to take care of an omega." She gruffed. "I'm more worried about the omega than you. You sound like you don't have a plan."

Viktor straightened up in his seat with a sigh and waved his hands dismissively.

"Thanks for your help, but I don't need help." Viktor didn't need more people infringing on his problems. He was an extremely private person; therefore, people knowing his business was, infuriating.

"If you're planning on keeping him, then you will probably need my help while you're in Japan," she countered. "It's none of my business what you do with this omega but you know the rules. If an omega gets pregnant and the crime Lord doesn't want them, these children... they get thrown back into the cycle of being in service."

Viktor's stomach turned over, he was well aware.

"And," Minako continued with a somber voice."We just don't want that happening. It makes for messed up kids. Lilia and I see it a lot, and we want to prevent that."

"I know very well what the practice is, Minako. I would never contribute to the system," Viktor said coldly, trying to hide the bitterness in his voice. "Although they make fantastic killers."

Minako nodded, agreeing with him. "They make the best killers and possibly the best directors." She cast a gaze onto him. "So please, do everyone a favor, and take these two things to your omega and stop being stubborn." 

* * *

Yuuri felt empty. The light seeping through the windows woke him up minutes ago, and all he had been doing was staring up at the ceiling. He just felt empty, cold, and hot at the same time. There was some pain brewing. However, the pain wasn't from his chest where his fractured ribs were; it was his whole body. The temperature has dropped, and he felt like a fever was coming on.

He wasn't sure if it was always there, or the pain from his ribs took away notice from that. He had to surmise he was always feverish from the day he was imprisoned by the Minamis weeks ago. With the way the Minamis treated him, his body was constantly in shock. From being tortured to being left in the cold naked, to being sedated, Yuuri wasn't surprised if his body just decided to shut down. But, right now, besides feeling a wave of hot and cold wash all over his body, his chest didn't burn as much, his bones hurt less, his breathing was smoother. He just felt the need to be wrapped up in things right now.

Huh, maybe all he needed was a soft bed to sleep on. It would be much more satisfying if it had more pillows and blankets, though.

He sat up and scanned the room. He didn't know what day it was and he hasn't known for weeks. The clock by his bed indicated it was noon and a Tuesday. He didn't remember when he slept; he just knew he fell into a deep slumber after what happened yesterday.

He tensed up, feeling his body burn all over as memories of his cock in Viktor's mouth rushed into him. He groaned, pushing the flooding thoughts away from his mind, and grabbed a pillow to scream into, but again, it smelled like Viktor. Such a faint minty sweet smell, but it was there.

He didn't have to ask what came over him the night before, he _knew_ what came over him. He concluded he was drugged, he was sure of it. After Viktor pushed that stupid concoction into his mouth, he turned into something he wasn't. And what he wasn't, was a needy, clawing omega who needed release.

Yuuri groaned and swallowed hard, gripping the pillow he was currently trying to suffocate into. He still couldn't believe an alpha sucked him, and he couldn't accept that he let him. He needed to get out somehow.

Sometimes he wholeheartedly wished he could fight, but that was something he wasn't competent at. The Minamis made sure anyone working for them as Operators couldn't fight, that way they couldn't resist.

Yuuri cursed himself that when he was younger, he picked up dancing instead of martial arts. It could've come in handy in a world full of assassins. But then again, he didn't think he would be caught up in this kind of world. He didn't know his family were intertwined in this hell. They did an excellent job at shielding him, but, in the end, he was exposed to it ten-fold.

He sighed dejectedly. He didn't want to fall back into a _how-did- I-get-here_ pity party again, so he sat up, instantly feeling parched. He was thirsty and needed to drink.

He turned to his bedside table and found that there was still a tray of food (no utensils), from yesterday, a bottle of water, and the medicine bottle with the purple liquid that Viktor so expertly shoved into his throat.

Yuuri blushed again, his cheeks heating up thinking about it. He quickly grabbed the medicine bottle; it had a sharp tip as the cover, he stared at it, thinking that this was the cause of his slutty actions yesterday. He shoved the bottle under his pillow. He wasn't going to let Viktor use it on him again.

Huffing, he noticed a bunch of pillows strewn on the king-sized, none of it close to him. Crawling on his knees, he just started grabbing all the pillows to hold close to him. He sat perched on the fluffy pillows behind him and around him. No, not comfortable at all, he needed more blankets that's probably what was missing. He then crawled to the ends of the bed to pull out the comforters tucked into it and bunched it up near him by the pillows, to make a fort on the pillows.

 _Ugh, it wasn't enough_. Sliding off the bed, he half expected his legs to give out and crash to the floor because he hadn't used them in days, but surprisingly, he didn't fall. His legs still felt weak, but they didn't hurt to walk on.

He walked over to the armchair nearby and dragged the cushions to the bed, ugh, it needed to be fluffier.

Maybe there were bathrobes in the wardrobe, so he headed over to the closet. Yuuri opened it to find it fully stocked with clothes. He frowned, rummaging through them, they were all weirdly his size. This was not for Viktor, the man was broader and taller than him, so this can't be his.

Did he get them for him? No, he couldn't have, he was just a bought sex slave, why would he need clothes? He grimaced at the thought. He was physically appalled with himself for conceiving the feeling that he was resigned to this world. He was not a prisoner, and he was going to get out of this; he just needed to figure it out.

Looking back at the closet, he felt the need and urge to just grab the clothes off their hangers and throw them onto the bed, but he refrained and slammed the closet door. He didn't know whose they were and he wasn't going to touch them. He was, however, going to find some bathrobes he could get into, maybe he could find some in the bathroom.

As he walked towards the bathroom, the door to his room creaked open, and he turned around abruptly, annoyed someone was coming in.

"What the… what the fuck are you doing?" Yura was at the entrance. His face was scrunched up as if he smelled something weird. He then shook his head and rubbed his nose, sniffed the room again and frowned.

His gaze then dropped to the bed, and he gaped at the tower of cushions and pillows on it. "You have time to mess up the bed, but didn't eat? You need to fucking eat, omega."

Yuuri glared at him, quickly going back to his bed, for some reason he felt safe with his fort. "I have a name."

"Yeah, well it doesn't matter what your name is," Yura said dismissively, walking around the bed and dumping the new food on the bedside table, and taking the old tray of food away. "Besides, there can only be one person with that name here, and since I can't kill you, I'll call you omega."

Now in the light and with a more focused view, Yuuri noticed the boy was young, maybe around his late teens, he looked menacing with a try-hard cool exterior, but Yuuri wasn't afraid of him. He reminded Yuuri of a little screeching cat that tried to claw at him, sure, he'd get a scratch but all they wanted was a friendly hug, and they would stop being so angry.

Yuuri then wrinkled his nose, remembering this boy's actual name, as his brain remembered scanning back to all the books he had to keep with millions of names in them.

"Oh! You're a Yuri too. Yuri Plisetsky. Don't they call you Yura, though?"

"How do you know my name?" Yura snapped at him, eyes wide.

Yuuri blinked at him and shrugged. "I have to know everyone and their business, it is ... _was_ , what I used to do." As the Bookkeeper, his job was to know who, what, where, when, why, and how much.

"Used to, now, you're just a bought pet." Yura sneered. Yuuri would've been more offended if he wasn't called worse names and beaten to a pulp, he just smiled. Yura genuinely reminded him of a screeching wet cat.

"Listen, I don't want you here as much as you don't want to be here. But I was told to keep you alive." Yura sounded very bitter like this was pushed onto him. "At least drink something, you look dehydrated and could keel over anytime soon. I don't need you dying on my watch and having pissy, and rutty Viktor get on my case for years to come. So do me a favor." He passed a bottle of water to Yuuri, who just ignored the gesture.

"I'm not eating anything you guys are giving me," Yuuri said adamantly, refusing to take the bottle. He was not getting drugged or poisoned again anytime soon.

Yura rolled his eyes, putting a hand to his hip. "If you think we're poisoning you, you're stupid." Yura spat out. "There are more satisfying ways to kill someone other than poison. And that's not my method of choice. Also, you dying would be a shitty way to spend three gold coins."

"Three?" Yuuri blinked, he was transfixed on the monetary value Yura just told him. Three gold coins were baffling, and Yuuri was sure he wasn't worth that much. He was sure he wasn't worth a couple of thousand in cash transaction, let alone coin status transaction. He was positive he heard Yura wrong.

Yura nodded and laughed. "Yeah, I was surprised too! You do not look like you're worth any coin."A biting remark from Yura, but Yuuri had to agree.

Shrugging, Yura continued. "But here we are, you have a lot of debts to repay. You are an idiot if you think you can escape." He shook his head. "You are extremely dumb. Although, I think Viktor is dumber because he's only thinking about his dick, more than anything else. Three coins on your simple ass…"

"Ooh, so chatty Yura." A voice drifted from the suite door.

Looking up, Yuuri saw Viktor at the door in his suit, but without his jacket, so he was just in a light grey vest, matching tailored slacks, and a light pink shirt. He was holding a box tucked in one arm and another black paper bag in another.

Yuuri instantly blushed at seeing him, a slow burn rising within him as his nostrils filled with the sweet evergreen smell.

Yuuri was immediately dizzy.

"Thank fuck you're back, he's not eating or drinking, so if he dies, that's not on me," Yura said, placing the bottle on the bedside table and walking out, slamming the door behind him.

Viktor seemed amused at how the bed looked. His eyes kept darting between the bed where all the pillows and cushions were parked, and at Yuuri. " Wow, you made yourself… a fort… is the bed not to your liking? Do you need more pillows? Maybe we can change the mattress."

"No, no I just…I don't know why…" he looked back at the bed and frowned. Why the hell did he pile on so many pillows and comforters like he was nesting?!

Yuuri never nested, sure he had the urge to nest, but that was because he wanted to make something homey. This was not homey. This was a prison. So why the hell did he stack a bunch of pillows and cushions on the side he was sleeping in? He concluded he was just cold and stressed out, and he looked for things that could make him comfortable, that was all it was.

"I have a present for you." Viktor piped up.

"Pffft, is it my freedom," Yuuri said under his breath.

Viktor chuckled. "Only if you please me, but no." Viktor sauntered over to the bed, getting close to Yuuri who moved away as much as he could from wherever Viktor was.

He watched as Viktor frowned before sighing and just dropped a square blue velvet box at the edge of the bed before retreating back to stand by the foot of the bed.

Yuuri curiously stared at the box, unsure of what it was.

"It won't bite you," Viktor said when Yuuri didn't move to get the box. After a few seconds, curiosity killed the cat, and he finally took the box and opened it, and let out a gasp.

"I- I'm not wearing that!" Yuuri grated, shocked at seeing the choker in the box. He had seen omegas with chokers before, and he thought it was degrading. Sure, some of it looked gorgeous on some omegas, but Yuuri never thought of himself as a kept omega that warranted a choker.

Grinning, Viktor winked. "It won't bite you," he repeated his earlier sentence. "But I probably will, so this is for the best."

Yuuri's brow furrowed. "That's not funny." He noticed Viktor had an annoying tendency to joke around, but he didn't know if it was serious or not. Viktor had a strange sense of humor, and Yuuri would have appreciated it if not for his situation. So, he had to ask him directly.

"Are you going… to bite me during your rut?" Yuuri asked cautiously.

"No, no, I have never bitten anyone while rutting, this is just a precaution." he narrowed his eyes. "I mean it's alright if you don't want to use it -"

"But if I use it, high chances we won't be bonded," Yuuri said slowly, thinking about what a terrible detriment it was to be bitten and bonded during a rut and having to pay for the consequences because he was too proud to use one.

"Yes, but if you don't want to-,"

Yuuri took the choker from the box, stared at it for a second before closing his eyes.

Letting out an exasperated breath, he unclasped the choker and put it around his neck. The gold mesh was cold against his flushed skin. Yuuri turned to look at the mirror at the side of the bed; it was a nice subtle color. It blended with his skin tone, so it wasn't obnoxious, he was grateful for that. Being bonded was such a sacred, dangerous, and stupid thing to happen to anyone, so he needed to be careful.

Yuuri had never been with an alpha during their rut before, so he didn't know how animalistic and dangerous they were, and Yuuri was not going to take any chances even if the great big alpha who bought him said he was going to be okay.

"Wow, that looks so sexy on you," Viktor sucked in a breath, breaking Yuuri out of his thought process. Yuuri glared at him, hating the fact that he was currently being objectified, mainly because he was wearing a collar.

"How long are you going to keep me here?" Yuuri decided to ask sharply since he received Viktor's full attention. He left out the rest of the sentence with which 'and drug me, and fuck me?'. He decided not to continue with that.

"Did you hear what Yura said? You cost quite a bit. You must be good in bed for me to let you go so easily." he chuckled.

"You clearly made a terrible transaction," Yuuri muttered. He still couldn't believe Viktor spent three coins over him. He knew the Imperials were one of the more affluent organizations, but he didn't realize they were that irresponsibly rich to throw away coins so freely.

"So you're going to keep me here?" he questioned. "As your… as your…." he couldn't even fathom saying sex slave, because that was what he thought he was. He wasn't even good at it, and he still didn't understand what Viktor wanted from him. He was sure other omegas, trained qualified omegas that were worth coins would be better off for him than Yuuri was.

"Property." Viktor finished his sentence for him, as if saying property over sex slave soothed Yuuri more. It did not, it pissed Yuuri off even more. "Even more so with that choker."

Yuuri took a deep breath. "I'm not anyone's property." He was property long enough with the Minamis. He wasn't going to be called property here. He felt like Viktor was belittling him, and that was annoying him. His core burned, heating his body even more than it was.

Viktor smirked, walking closer to the bed. Yuuri instinctively moved towards the middle of the bed. "You cost me a pretty penny. I would say you belong to me, until you pay off your debt. Like our agreement, we'll start with my rut."

Viktor then started to climb on the bed, making Yuuri shudder with panic and back up against the headboard. He couldn't be near Viktor again, granted, this time no weird liquids were thrust down his throat, but his heart kept slamming against his chest, and he had such an urge to grab Viktor.

"I admit, I have to pay off debts, but I am not property," Yuuri gritted through his teeth, his hands went under the pillows and he felt something cold. Oh, he forgot he stuck the bottle underneath the pillow.

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong, you're my property," Viktor whispered, coming closer to Yuuri, like a predator stalking its prey. Viktor's smell, which already flooded the room when he first walked in, was now twice as strong, flooding the room, attacking Yuuri's senses. His skin prickled, his eyes started to water, his heart banged against his chest, his head hurt. He felt like he was suffocating. Viktor was too close.

He was aggravated. Irritated with his situation, mad that he was property now, and annoyed that Viktor's scent was driving him crazy.

All he wanted to do was grab the alpha and ask, _no_ , plead for him to fuck him, to take him, ravage him. He felt disoriented, and the heat in his core kept expanding.

"Ugh, I said, I am no one's property." Yuuri gritted. He needed Viktor to get away from him, so he thought of the only thing that could accomplish that. He clasped the bottle under his pillow and something in him snapped.

Grabbing the vial with speed, he swung his hand towards Viktor's face, whacking the top of the potion bottle against Viktor's face, the edge of the sharp cover barely slicing the top of his cheek.

Viktor, wide-eyed, jerked back really quickly, smacking the bottle from Yuuri's hand. He grabbed Yuuri's hand firmly, grasping it tightly, before pulling him, slamming Yuuri against his chest, knocking the wind out of him.

* * *

 When Viktor first encountered Yuuri, he was conflicted on the fact that maybe Yuuri wasn't made for this world, and it crossed his mind a couple of times on how Yuuri managed to survive this far. However, there were times that there were sparks of fire that kept popping up in his eyes that said, _don't fuck with me._

He saw it when he first met Yuuri, then again when Yuuri woke up the day before, but it was extremely evident right this moment when Yuuri smacked him in the face with the potion bottle. In fact, Yuuri's reflexes were surprisingly quick for someone who was supposedly weak.

Yuuri wasn't as helpless as he was, with a little push he might be useful. _Very useful_. For some reason, Viktor's cock strained against his pants, he was extremely aroused by this turn of events as he held Yuuri hard against his chest. One hand around Yuuri's waist, and the other on the hand that tried to hurt him.

"I think I can guess how you survived this long in this world Yuuri Katsuki," he chuckled, squeezing Yuuri's injured and bandaged hand, his nails digging into Yuuri's palm, causing him to wince.

"At first, I thought, you must either be really smart, or really lucky." He said, continuing to squeeze Yuuri's hand. He could easily break his fingers. Yuuri was weak and frail from all the previous abuse he'd gotten from the other org, so a little more pressure, and snap, and his fingers would be useless.

But, he wasn't going to hurt Yuuri like that, he just wanted to know why he hated him so much to a point he tried to hurt him. No one in their right mind would try and hit an assassin, engage alone a Director.

"You're hurting me," Yuuri gasped, eyes wide and glassy, trying to pull his hand back but Viktor didn't budge. He just raised a brow as he watched the omega try to pull his hand away. Was Yuuri ... also playing the damsel in distress now too?

"Oh? Am I now?" Viktor asked. "Now, how about my feelings when you tried to slice my face open with a bottle cap at that." He was more enthralled by how Yuuri thought the cover of a bottle could've hurt him, it did, and it worked.

One thing assassins were excellent at was finding deadly things in the surroundings to use. Viktor and his team were careful enough, not leaving anything sharp like utensils around. Not even plastic forks and knives with his food, but here Viktor was, with a slight cut on his cheek… from a medicine bottle cap, and Yuuri used this to his advantage.

Yuuri pursed his lips and looked away, seemingly dropping his damsel in distress facade.

"Worth a try," Yuuri mumbled under his breath. "You provoked me."

Staring at Yuuri in disbelief, Viktor's breath stalled in amazement. The little minx, Yuuri knew he wouldn't succeed knowing that Viktor was a trained assassin, yet still did it. Did this kid have a death wish? Or did he know Viktor probably wouldn't hurt him? Yuuri couldn't be so bold as to know Viktor wouldn't put a bullet in his head, so why even try to do it.

Yuuri legitimately fascinated him, and he was so captivated by his actions and words, he couldn't take his eyes off him.

Relaxing, Viktor eased his grip on Yuuri and started laughing. Yuuri scowled at him in confusion, then looked down at his free hand, but surprisingly to Viktor, he didn't pull his hand away. So Viktor took that as an invitation to start rubbing Yuuri's hand to soothe him.

"Was it worth a try stabbing me knowing you won't succeed? What did you expect would happen?" Viktor asked, his thumb running through Yuuri's bandaged hand.

"I don't know," Yuuri shrugged. "I just needed to attack, and you were calling me property, like I'm not human. I am human."

Viktor stared at Yuuri in awe. ""I apologize for calling you that, would you prefer something else?...No wonder they kept you chained to a pillar. You are dangerous." Thinking back to it, he wondered why they chained Yuuri to a pillar. At first, he thought, it was just the Minamis being cruel and overkill. But now, maybe there was a reason they chained this small seemingly weak omega to the foundation of the hotel.

Taken aback, Yuuri shook his head vigorously. "I wanted to hurt you not kill you."

Viktor nodded. "Right, and how far did you think you would get, untrained? If my people don't catch you, others, like the Minamis who know about you will find you, and they will put a bounty on your head quietly, or go after your family if they already aren't dead by then."

Yuuri was silent.

"Right. Not far." Viktor concluded Yuuri's options for him.

Tilting his head, he smirked. "You'd be a great assassin if you were trained to be one. Why weren't you? I could smell your potential a mile away. Although potential wasn't the first thing I smelled," he grinned mischievously alluding to Yuuri's tantalizing omega scent. He bit his lower lip from bursting out laughing when he saw Yuuri's mortified face. He blushed, red climbing up his neck and cheeks, eyes wide flicking to glare at Viktor.

"Be-because I'm not a sick killer. Also, the org preferred operators who didn't know how to fight back. Easier to kill," Yuuri said.

Viktor understood that. However, he did prefer his operators fight, which is why most of his Imperials services (from the concierge to the janitors to the accountants) were all assassins. The Imperials believed that if they were ever in turmoil, at least their operators knew how to defend the hotels. Clearly, other organizations didn't think so.

He grabbed Yuuri's hand again, causing Yuuri to jerk back in shock. Although instead of breaking his hand or hurting him, Viktor unbandaged Yuuri's hand to see what damage was done, and it seemed like what was left were just old scars inflicted from the chains at the Metro Hotel. However, there were fingernail indents from squeezing him too hard, it didn't break skin, but the indents were there. A pang went through his chest, and he frowned. He slowly brought Yuuri's palm to his lips and kissed it, brushing his lips against his palm before jutting his tongue out to lap against the indents his fingernails made against his palm.

His eyes gazed up at Yuuri, and he tried not to chuckle when he saw Yuuri's expression going from terror to shock to arousal. Yuuri's face was flushed red, a trickle of sweat dripped down the side of his face; he was shaking.

Viktor dragged his tongue against Yuuri's palm and sucked on Yuuri's thumb first. He then swirled his tongue back onto his palm before taking Yuuri's index finger into his mouth and sucking. He continued to repeat the motion until he perfectly soothed all of Yuuri's fingers.

Viktor concluded that this was stimulating for Yuuri as it was equally arousing for him. Viktor could smell the pre-come and slick that was started to seep out of Yuuri. He only had Yuuri twice, but he remembered his smell and taste of his come. It was delightful.

He kept planting soft kisses and used his tongue to soothe whatever injury he caused Yuuri's hand. Yuuri looked at him, half-lidded, gaze unfocused, it was like he wanted this.

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" Viktor asked, continuing to pepper kisses on Yuuri's hand. "Why do you think I'm so terrible that you wanted to hurt me?"

Yuuri shot him a look and scoffed. "Keep telling yourself you're better. You are still keeping me as a prisoner," he gestured to the beeping GPS on his ankle. Viktor couldn't disagree with that.

"And you drugged me. Therefore you are no better." Yuuri accused. Viktor paused and blinked at Yuuri in confusion - okay he had to disagree with that.

"Excuse me? I did _not_ at all drug you." Eyebrows squished together, Viktor tilted his head to one side and pursed his lips, trying to understand what the hell Yuuri was saying.

Yuuri glared at him then at the purple vial that Viktor smacked out of his hand earlier. This brought Viktor's attention to the potion bottle. "That? You think I drugged you with that?" Viktor queried, quirking a brow.

"Yes," Yuuri said without a pause. He was confident in his answer.

Slowly Viktor's mouth curved into a smile. _Oh_ , he slowly understood this whole situation now, and he was going to have fun with this.

Viktor chuckled. "Oh, no, darling. I promise you I have not drugged you..." To make his point, with his free hand, he took the vial and took a swig of it, this time gulping some of it down, licking his lips in-process and smirked.

"Is your chest better? Are you breathing easier? I was serious when I said this was going to heal you faster."

Yuuri frowned and touched his chest, possibly registering that maybe some of this alleviated his chest pain.

"So, you are accusing _me_ for _your_ wanton behavior? You weren't sure why you happily shoved your cock into my mouth yesterday, so you think I drugged you," Viktor queried, quirking a brow in silent defense.

"What?! No-" Yuuri sputtered. Grinning, Viktor pushed Yuuri down onto the bed. Because Yuuri was still in shock, he fell back easily. Viktor looked down at Yuuri, he was pale, with red splotches filling his cheeks and chest, beautiful with dark hair. He looked gorgeous in bed, Viktor wanted him. His cock was already hard, but now it definitely leaked against his boxers, and he desperately needed to rub it against something, and he had a feeling he wouldn't be satisfied unless he was rubbing into Yuuri's tight walls.

"Let me summarize. You stabbed me with the end of a potion bottle cap because you're horny?" Viktor teased.

"No!" Yuuri tried to push him away, but his hands just splayed across his chest, and Viktor put more of his weight on him. Yuuri's knee came up, but it only brushed against his erection and made him groan.

"Yuuri," Viktor leaned in, his breath ghosting against Yuuri's neck, lips brushing against the choker around Yuuri's neck, metal mesh cold against his burning lips. "Just admit you want me. You want my cum in you, just to fill you up."

Yuuri groaned and shivered intensely against Viktor's body when those words left his mouth. The vibrations from Yuuri's body reverberated and curled into Viktor, gripping him, controlling him. His head was swirling, something washed over him, similar to when he first smelled Yuuri through layers of concrete, there was that scent that was drawing him in, making his mind and chest ache as much as his cock. His insides burned, and he wanted to burn Yuuri with him.

He wanted to claim Yuuri and monopolize him, and the need was so harsh, so severe, it was almost painful. Was his rut happening? He knew it well, it shouldn't hit full speed till the end of the week. This was a couple of days too early. However, when it came to Yuuri his symptoms just hit him like a freight train, so he was sincerely not surprised at how his body reacted around him. He wanted to just fuck Yuuri until both of them were sore, and he wanted to do it over and over again until both of them passed out. Maybe then the desire to consume Yuuri would go away.

"You're mine," Viktor whispered, his voice rumbling softly, falling onto the bed full of pillows before crashing his lips against Yuuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Glossary of Organizations**  
>  **EMEA Region**  
>  \- Imperials organization: Owns Imperials Hotels in Americas and Europe (HQ Hotel in St. Petersburg), does not own anything in Asia only affiliates. Affiliates in Japan with Tokyo Metro Hotels and Tokyo Castle Hotels.  
> Director: Viktor Nikiforov  
> Apprentice: Yuri Plisetsky  
> Bookkeeper: Mila  
> Head Enforcer: Georgi  
> Ex-Director: Yakov  
> \- Majestics org owns the Majestic Hotels in Europe. (HQ in Sweden, with hotels in Europe.) Chris is the second in command.  
> \- The Primas do not own hotels but they own ballet schools that teach ballet which also moons as an assasin school (HQ in St. Petersburg with academies all over the world.)  
> Prima Assoluta (Director): Lilia  
> Principal (Second in command): Minako
> 
>  **ASIAPAC Region Conglomerate is the large Asia umbrella organization that covers multiple smaller organizations in Asia-Pacific.**  
>  \- Nishigori organization owns the Castle Hotels (HQ in Tokyo,a few hotels in  
> Asia)  
> \- Minami organization owns the Metro Hotels (HQ in Tokyo,a few hotels in Asia)  
> Second in Command/Head enforcer: Hideaki Minami  
> Enforcer: Akio Minami  
> Minami Kenjirou is an apprentice, but not in training  
> Ex-Bookkeeper/Omega Prisoner: Yuuri Katsuki  
> \- Gil organizations own the City Hotels (HQ in South Korea, a hotel in Japan)  
> \- Prince organization owns the Prince hotels (HQ in Thailand, a few hotels in Asia)
> 
> Will add more glossary and organizations as we go along because I am a sucker for these things.
> 
>    
> Love to Linisen for the cheer, Songunderstars, and Friend for the checks.  
> Thank you again for the kudos and comments I really appreciate themmmm!!


End file.
